Not All Fun and Games
by XoXmeggzieXoX
Summary: Sequel to 'Never What We Planned.' Edward and Bella have 5 kids, and love it. But when things start to get harder for them they learn it isn't always easy to stay strong for your kids. A story about love, sickness, friendship and loss. Rated M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Here we got :) What you've all been waiting for. The sequel to 'Never What We Planned.' If you haven't read that, you may want to first :)**

**I'm going to take this story slow. A lot of you just wanted to see the family being happy and Bella and Edward being parents, so the 'bad' things I have planned will come a little later on. Some of you also wanted to read from the 2nd pregnancy, which I was concidering, but decided against it. Once this story is done I might post another one of the time between the two stories, but we'll see.**

**Someone also wanted this story to be in Alexis' or Abigail's point of veiw. I honestly don't know how a 9 year old's brain works, but a little later in the story I might give it a go.**

**Enjoy the first chapter :)  
**

BPOV

"Daddy home! Daddy home!" Carters little voice came running down the house. At 3 years old he was definitely a daddy's boy.

"Careful!" I yelled as he ran down the stairs to the door. Edward had finally finished medical school and was now working at the hospital as a children's doctor. I still had my job, but don't actually write to many articles. It's always too hectic in our house, with five kids; I don't have much time to work.

Abigail and Alexis are the only of our children in school; they're 9 years old, incredibly smart, and a huge help around the house. They love their brothers and sister and would help me and Edward whenever we needed it.

Carter on the other hand was more of a handful than the lot of them. At 3 and a half all he ever wants is attention, which wasn't something I can always give him because of the younger twins Zachary and Elizabeth who had just turned one.

"Daddy!" The older twins called, running out behind Carter. I heard Edward's laugh fill the house. I smiled down at Elizabeth as I finished changing her diaper. Looking over at Zachary, who was playing with a toy truck.

"Come on kids, let's go say hi to daddy."

"Dada" Zachary smiled up at me, I nodded and he crawled over to me, lifting his arm up. I picked him up and carried the twins downstairs.

"And here are my two babies" Edward smiled looking at me, then the twins. I smiled as he came over to kiss me.

"Hey, love" He smiled, taking Zack from me.

"We helped mummy with dinner" Abigail smiled proudly.

"Really?" Edward asked, smiling down at the girls. They nodded happily and Edward chuckled.

"Well I can't wait to eat it, knowing 3 of my favourite girls made it for me." He told them and they smiled widely at him.

"Girls why don't you go help your brother clean up while I dish out dinner?" I asked them. They nodded up at me,

"Ok mummy" They smiled, grabbing one of Carter's hands each and leading him to the downstairs bathroom.

"How was your day?" I asked Edward as we walked to the dining room.

"Long" He mumbled as we put the twins in their high chair. I smiled at him and walk towards him wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you. You know that right?" I told him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." He grinned. "So what did my girls make me for dinner" I laughed and smacked his chest.

"Lasagne, the girls were desperate for it, the minute I picked them up from school all they would talk about was how much they wanted lasagne" I laughed, shaking my head. He smiled at me and led me to the kitchen, grabbing some plates.

"Abby, Lexi. When you're done with your brother please come set the table or you won't get your lasagne." He yelled, I couldn't help but laugh as they came speeding into the kitchen.

"You're evil" I joked to Edward once they left to go set the table, he just shrugged.

"I do what I have to. They need to do their jobs or they don't get their pocket money." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him as I got the salad and the baby's vegies from the fridge.

"Just go help the girls" I laughed.

EPOV.

"So girls how was school today?" I asked as we all settled into our dinner. This was my favourite part of the day, it was really the only time we were all together.

"I got 20 out of 20 in the spelling test" Abigail beamed.

"Wow baby, that's great." Bella smiled from her spot next to me. "What about you Lexie?"

Alexis frowned at us. "I got 19" She pouted. I smiled at her.

"Alexis, that's really good." I assured her. She shook her head.

"Not as good as Abby."

"Baby." Bella started. "You probably just made a silly mistake, you and your sister are very smart. How many other kids got full marks?" She asked.

"None" Abby smiled.

"What about 19?"

"Uhm, none I think." Alexis told us. I smiled at my girls.

"See, you did great. And if you think you can't do better next time I can help you learn your words" I assured her. She smiled at me. "Thanks daddy!" I couldn't help but laugh.

We continued to eat dinner, carry simple conversations about the girls day at school, their soccer match coming up, the picture Carter and Bella painted today. All the things I loved to hear about when I heard the front door open.

"EDWARD!" I heard my brothers loud voice yelling through the house. He and Rose, had managed to move around here, right next door to us actually, Alice and Jasper lived on the other side of us, they moved in right after Zack and Liz were born, just a few months before their little girl Mia was born.

"What is it Em?" I yelled back. He ran into the room- looking like hell.

"Uncle Emmett what happened to you?" Alexis asked. He shook his head and turned to me.

"Man you gotta help. Domenic won't stop throwing up he's been sick all day." He complained.

"Ewwww." The girls laughed from their place at the table.

"Girls" Bella scolded

"Sorry mummy" They frowned before turning back to their dinner.

"Does he have a temperature?" I asked. He frowned at me.

"How the fu.... how am I meant to know?" I sighed, getting up.

"I'll come look at him. Are you ok with the kid Bella?" She nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss before following Emmett out of the house.

"Rose has been home with him all day." He told me, "She said he wont eat, fuck all he's done since early this morning is puke and poop." He frowned. I shook my head.

"Em, he's four give him a break" I walked into the house, following the sound of Dominic's cries, which led me to Rose and Emmett's room.

"Oh thank god" Rose sighed. I frowned at the terrible state Dominic was in, laying on the bed, sweating and as pale as ever. I walked over to sit next to him, placing my hand to his forehead.

"He's pretty hot. Did you take his temperature?" I asked Rose, knowing she would actually think to do that, unlike my idiot brother. She nodded.

"Yeah, just before you came its 104.3." She frowned.

"Thats bad right?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Em, its high."

"He's got Diarrhea, and has been vomiting at least once every 2 hours." Rose told me.

"Has he had anything to eat or drink?" I asked as I felt his stomach. She shook her head.

"Whenever I tried to give him something he would refuse it. He had a piece of toast this morning and just threw it back up."

"He's probably dehydrated, you're going to have to get him to drink a lot or he'll have to go to the hospital and be put on a drip." I told her, standing up to head to the kitchen.

"Well what's exactly wrong with him?" Emmett asked, him and Rose following me out of the room.

"Well he seems to just have gastro, he probably caught it off someone at playgroup." I told them. I went to the kitchen pulling the apple juice out of the fridge and poring a bit in a jug, topping it off with water.

"I want him to drink this all before he goes to sleep." I told them. "And try and get him to eat a bowl of pasta or something with a bit of noodles in it, he needs food in his system." They nodded.

"He should be fine in a couple of days. Have you given him anything for his fever?" I asked.

"I gave him Children's Tylenol this morning" Rose told me.

"Do you have any Children's Advil?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should." I nodded. "Give him that then. I'll come back over in the morning to check on him." I told them.

"Thanks Edward." Rose smiled.

"No prob." I smiled, saying my goodbyes then heading back home.

Walking into the house I noticed it was extremely quite. Heading to the kitchen I found Bella washing up.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"The girls are getting the soccer gear ready for the game tomorrow and the other 3 are already asleep." She told me. "How Domenic?"

"He's got gastro, he should be fine. He's a bit dehydrated." I told her. "We should keep an eye on Carter, they were playing together yesterday."

"God I hope he doesn't have it, it'll spread to the other four." She frowned.

"He'll probably be fine, he's a very healthy boy." I told her. She smiled and nodded, finishing off the washing up she came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We did good." She smiled. I laughed. "Yes, we did" I smiled, kissing her nose.

"I'll go check on the girls." She told me walking off. I couldn't help but slap that perfect ass as hers as she walked away, she just looked back at me and laughed. I did better than good with this family of mine.

**PLEASE REVEIW! I love to hear what you all have to say. This chapter wasn't all that exciting, and don't worry, Domenic isn't extreamely sick, it really is just a stomach bug. I just thought I'd let you see Rose and Em as parents for a bit, next chapter I will probably have Alice and Jaz in.**

**I want between 10-20 reviews before the next chapter is posted, which considering**** I got a lot more than that on the last chapter of 'Never What We Planned.' That shouldn't be to hard. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I am exausted and wanted to get this up today, since I was originally planning to put it up yesterday but had only written less than 500 words. **

**So this chapter isn't all that exciting, it pretty much shows where the kids are at in their lives, the milestones they're reaching ect. Not to exciting but still a chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)  
**

BPOV

"Knock knock anyone home!" Alice's voice ran through the house.

"Just a second Alice!" I yelled back, quickly finishing helping Carter get dressed before carrying him downstairs.

"Hey" I smiled, setting Carter down and going over to hug her. "And hello to you too Mia" I kissed the small girl in her arms.

"The girls excited about their first soccer game of the season?" She asked as she set Mia down in the playpen, which always seemed to be used in this house.

"They were up at the crack of dawn; Edward already took them to the field." I laughed. Edward was the girl's soccer coach, and had been since they started playing 4 years ago, I thought it would be hard for him to do with medical school and everything but he always made time for his little girls. She laughed along with me, falling on the sofa and placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Rose and Em can't make it, Nic's sick." I told her. She frowned at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shrugged "Just a gastro bug, Em came running through the house freaking out last night so Edward went over. He should be fine in a day or 2" She nodded the looked over at Mia.

"I hope Mia doesn't catch it, knowing Jaz he'd catch it too" She frowned.

"Just keep her away from Dominic for a few days and she'll be fine" I assured her, just as I heard a cry coming from upstairs.

"Can you keep an eye on Cart for me?" I asked as I headed to the stairs, she nodded happily and I ran up to the nursery to find Elizabeth bawling, the babies had woken for Edward before he left, and he changed them before they fell back asleep almost instantly, apparently they were both in a great mood, Liz was never one for mood swings.

"Awh Lizzie, baby, what's wrong" I frowned, trying to calm her; she was usually the quite one.

I looked over at Zachary who was smiling happily up at me.

"Hey Zack" I cooed, still trying to calm Liz, I picked him up carefully so I wouldn't upset Elizabeth more then headed downstairs. I put Zach in the playpen before carrying Liz over to the couch to sit with Alice, who was breastfeeding Mia.

"Come on Lizzie" I frowned, rocking her slowly. She slowly started to settle down and I sighed a sigh of relief when she was finally quite.

"Have you started Mia on solids yet?" I asked Alice. She nodded.

"We try occasionally, she doesn't like them very much, she's in a much better mood if we start and end the day with breast milk." She said simply.

"They grow so fast. Mia will be talking soon." I told her, she smiled.

"I swear she nearly got mama out last night." I grinned at my sister, placing Liz on the floor and holding her hands as she toddled over to a box of toys.

"When did she start walking?" Alice asked. I couldn't help but laughed at her shock.

"Well Liz took her first step last month, but she's not a very good walker, if someone's not holding her she'll fall flat on her bum, much to Cart's amusement." I giggled. Carter looked up at me when he heard his name and came running to me. I sat on the floor sitting Liz down and opening my arms for my son.

"Hey Carter." I smiled, kissing his head.

"Zach on the other hand, took his first step a few weeks ago, Edward's trying to get him to walk more, but whenever he takes a few steps he gets down and starts crawling." I looked down at Carter who was playing with a strand of my hair. "You hungry sweetie?" He nodded his head enthusiastically and I smiled at him placing him on the floor.

"You stay here with Auntie Ali, and I'll go make you and your brother and sister some breakfast ok? Then we will go watch Abby and Lexie play soccer" I told him.

"Ok momma" He smiled running back over to his toys.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." I nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

I made the kids some oatmeal, smooching banana's in Zach's putting Applesauce in Liz's and honey on Carter's. Thank god I knew a simple meal they would all eat, especially Carter. He was one picky little boy.

Alice came into the kitchen to chat while the kids were eating, thankfully the twins were in the mood the feed themselves and I could clean the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Alice asked as I was cleaning.

"Well, I promised the girls a 'girly day' they're growing like crazy, so we need to go clothes shopping, and believe it or not it's time for their first bras. I mean seriously, were we nine when needed ours? I swear we were older."

"There growing up so fast" She frowned, I nodded.

"Much to Edward's dislike. I swear, he's considering locking them in their room until their 40. He doesn't like the idea of them growing up."

EPOV

I couldn't help but smile as my little girls ran around the soccer field warming up. They were growing so fast, and it was moments like this that I cherished. I looked around the field and stopped when I saw Alice and Jasper walking towards me, behind them was Bella pushing the double pram with Carter running ahead of her.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled as he ran closer to me. I laughed and caught him in my arms as he jumped towards me.

"Hey buddy." I smiled at my little boy as he wrapped his arms around my neck as Alexis and Abigail came running over to us.

"We're going to kick some butts!" Abigail grinned as Alexis leaned into the pram to kiss her brother and sister. They said a quick hello to everyone else before running back on the field.

"I better go out there too, the games going to start soon." I mumbled, putting Carter down and pulling Bella in for a kiss. As Bella left to leave Carter just stood there pouting.

"Come on Cart." He shook his head.

"I wanna stay with daddy." He frowned. Bella sighed and looked up at me, I shrugged.

"You can stay with me buddy, but you have to be good or you'll be going back with mummy. Ok?" He nodded his head smiling widely.

"I help you daddy" He smiled. Bella laughed, shaking her head and pulled his hat out of bottom of the pram and handing it to me.

"I'll bring the twins over to see you at half time." She smiled. "And if he starts mucking up, just get my attention and I'll come and get him." I nodded, kissing her one more time before going over to Carter and putting his hat on his head. He was quick to pull it off.

"No!" He demanded.

"Carter, you have to wear your hat or you'll be going back to mummy." I told him. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No hat!" I sighed, kneeling down to his level, I was beginning to hate this age on him.

"Do I have to give you a time out Carter Emmett?" I asked him, trying not to sound too angry with him. He pouted at me and shook his head.

"No time out."

"Then put your hat on now." I told him, handing him his hat. He pouted but put it on. "Thank you Carter" I smiled once it was secure on his head. I stood up and grabbed his hand leading him to the bench and giving him one of the training balls to play with.

The game soon started, and luckily he didn't complain... too much. I watched as my girls played, feeling like the proud father I am and beaming like an idiot when the game ended and my girls won.

"You did a good job coach" I heard Bella whisper in my ear as the final whistle blew. I spun and smiled at her, pulling her into my arms.

"Where are the babies?" I asked.

"They're asleep so I left them with Jasper and Alice." She told me, leaning up to kiss me. We didn't get very far into this kiss before Carter was standing on the seat next to us trying to get in between us. Bella giggled as she reached over to pick him up, tickling him in the process.

"And what are you doing little monster" She laughed. He squealed at her tickles and she stopped letting him settle down. Smiling up at her he hugged her tightly, and I couldn't help but wish I had the camera at hand. She put him down when he started to wriggle in her grip and he went running off towards his older sisters. I pulled her back into my arms, finding comfort in her warmth's. I would never get sick of this, she's still the same girl I fell in love with nearly 13 years ago, and my feelings have only ever gotten stronger for her. She and her children were my life, and without them, I wouldn't have a reason to live.

**Ok, I love you all for the awesome reveiws and I hope you continue to review like crazy :D Remember, I don't care if its a simple ":)"or ":(" it still something that tells me what you thought.**

**I want to get to 50 reveiws this chapter. I think we can do it. It's only a few more reviews than the first chapter which got 23. So 27 reveiws for this chapter :) I was hoping to have started to next to give you a preview, but sadly haven't had the time, so sorry but no preveiw this time. But hopefully next, and if I get over 50, I will be more willing to do it :)**

**Lots of Love xoxo 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**We got sooo close to the 50 mark last chapter. Thankyou so much :)**

**This chapter isn't all that exciting, but it's a bit longer than the others. :) It's mostly showing the older twins personalities. I don't want to rush into this story so we're just taking baby steps :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of peace and quite- a first for a weekend morning. Usually every weekend the girls and Carter are barging in the room wanting to watch TV with Bella and I, in our bed, always our bed.

I smiled down at Bella who was asleep across my chest, running my fingers through her hair, I felt myself getting hard and the low moan she let out. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled up at me.

"Hey" she whispered, hugging herself closer to me. "Where are the kids?" I shrugged.

"There not here. Maybe they're over TV in mummy and daddies bed." I grinned. She laughed softly, sitting up and looking at the clock.

"Maybe I should go check on them." She frowned.

"You could do that..." I agreed, wrapping my arm around her waste. "Or you and I could do something so much better."

"MMMH and what did you have in mind... Dr Cullen." She smirked and I let out a groan. She knew how turned on it made me when she called me that.

"Oh, I think you know." She laughed softly before moving herself to straddle my lap.

"God, Bella. I need to be inside you." I groaned as I felt her heat through my covered cock.

"Mmmh, I think we can manage that." She teased, moving her hips to push against my throbbing cock.

"Come on Lexi!" We heard Abigail's voice outside our door. Bella quickly moved off me, much to my dislike, just in time for Abigail to come skipping in the room, followed by a groggy Alexis. Cock blocked by my daughters- just great.

"Hi Girls" Bella smiled as they climbed in bed between us.

"Abby woke me up" Alexis pouted; I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well we're missing Hannah!" I held back a groan as I reached onto the bedside table to turn the TV onto Disney Channel. Hannah Montana, so help me god, was all these girls ever wanted to watch.

"Girls, haven't you seen every episode a million times? Daddy and I got you the DVD's for your birthday last year" Bella obviously didn't want to watch it either. I can't blame her; she's seen it more than me.

"But mummy! There's a new season!" Abigail informed her, like it was the most important thing in the world. Bella looked at me and rolled her eyes as the blonde wigged girl sang on TV. Abigail snuggled close to my side and Alexis did the same to Bella.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, much to my dislike it was only 5 minutes when the pitter patter of little feet came running down the hall and Carter appeared at our door, his stuffed tiger in hand.

"Hey Buddy." I smiled, taking in his bronze head of bed hair. My poor son had inherited my crazy hair, well pretty much my everything, other than his light brown eyes- which I swear are turning greener every day- they used to be a very dark brown like Bella's but he was becoming more identical to me. He slowly made his way over to my side of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked then with my help climbed up and snuggled into my other side.

"Ben?" He asked, pointing to the TV. I knew automatically that he wanted to watch Ben 10, which I would happily take over Hannah Montana, but I don't think my daughters would like if I changed the channel now.

"Sorry Cart, your sisters are watching their show." I told him. He frowned at me, sitting up and crawling over me and the girls to get to Bella.

"OW CARTER! YOU KNEED ME!" Abigail yelled, I shot her a disapproving look as she pushed her brother off her and tears formed in his eyes.

"Abigail Alice." Bella scolded, "Apologize to your brother now!" Abigail shook her head as Carter crawled into Bella's arms and hid his face in her chest.

"Abigail" I warned. She looked up at me and pouted, I shook my head. "You know not to talk to your brother that way." She groaned and hopped up from the bed.

"BUT I'M NOT SORRY!" She yelled. "Everything used to be so fun. Then he and the twins had to come along and ruin it! I wish they were never born! That it was always just me and Alexis!" She ran out of the room and to her own, slamming the door behind her. I heard the cries coming from the nursery and fell back on my pillow groaning. I felt Bella starting to moved and looked up at her, shaking my head.

"I'll get them."I told her. She smiled up at me as I leant over to give her, Carter and Lexi a kiss before getting out of bed and heading to the nursery.

**BPOV**

I looked at Alexis who was staring at the door in shock.

"You ok Lexie?" I asked, pulling her closer to me with my arm that wasn't holding Carter. She shrugged.

"Come on baby, tell me what's wrong." She leaned over to Edward's side of the bed, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to Cartoon Network. Carter squealed in delight as he heard the voice of Ben 10 and shifted in my lap so he was facing the TV. I looked at her questioningly and she just shrugged.

"I'm just. I don't know. Shocked maybe? I don't know how she could have said that... I mean, sure things were different before Carter and Zack and Liz were born, but... I love them, and I'm happy they're here. And it's not like you and dad treat us any differently, I can see how hard you try to make this easy on us and spend time with us. I mean, dad even coached us when he had all those tests." I smiled down at her, kissing her head. It was nice to know that at least one of them know how hard we try.

"Don't worry about it baby." I told her. She smiled up at me.

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'll go." I told her. She nodded, holding her hands out for Carter; I placed him in her lap, giving them both a kiss before getting out of bed. Walking towards the room Abigail and Alexis shared, I stuck my head in the nursery, to find it empty- Edward must be feeding them. I walked to Abigail's room and knocked.

"Go away." I heard her muffled voice yell. I sighed and opened the door; she was face down in her bed, with her head buried into her pillow.

"Abigail." I said, going over to sit on the end of the bed. She peaked her head out to look at me.

"What was that back there?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Talk to me. Something's obviously bothering you." She sighed before moving over in the bed, I took the chance to lie down next to her so we were face to face.

"What's bothering you sweetie?" She shrugged again before finally speaking.

"It's just so different than it used to be." She whispered. I frowned at her; we're Edward and I doing a bad job? "You and dad just don't have as much time as you used to. I remember me, you and Lexie used to spend the whole day together, you were always there, and then when daddy got home the two of you would take us to the park, or daddy would run around with us while you cooked dinner. And now it's just different. We get home from school and you're always busy with the babies or Carter, and I can't help but feel abandoned." She frowned.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner?" I asked pulling her into my arms, letting her sob into my chest.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to make things harder." I sat up, puller her up with me so we sat face to face. Pulling her face up to meet mine I stared into her tear filled eyes.

"How about you, Lexie and I do something together, just the three of us every few weekends. Like what we have planned today, we can go shopping like today, or the movies, or whatever the two of you want, just us girls. Then if you want you two can even spend a day with daddy." She smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Now sweetie, I want you to apologize to your father and brother. And I'm going to have to ground you. You're not allowed to speak to anyone like that, especially not your father, and of your siblings and I."

"Mummy!!" She groaned. I shook my head.

"You broke the rules, if you just apologised like I told you to you wouldn't be in this situation." She frowned and nodded.

"I'll talk to your father about your punishment." I told her hopping off the bed. "And Abby." She looked up at me. "I love you."I smiled. She smiled back getting off the bed and running over to hug me.

"I love you too, mum." She whispered. I kissed her head and left the room, walking back to my room I found Alexis and Carter laying there fast asleep, Carter in Alexis' arms. I smiled at the scene in front of me and seeing Edward's camera on the dresser took a quick picture. Going downstairs I handed Edward his camera and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Either you can look at the picture, or go upstairs to our room before they wake up. It's adorable." I told him with a laugh walking to the lounge room to say hello to the babies who were playing together in the play pen.

"Hey babies." I smiled, picking Liz up and hugging her close, then picking up a waiting Zach with my free arm. Taking them over to the couch I sat with them on my lap, hugging them. Why couldn't they be this age forever?

"Momma" I heard Liz's little voice, feeling her little hand on my cheek. I looked down at her and she pursued her lip, indicating she wanted a kiss. I leaned in and kissed her receiving a very sloppy kiss in return. I gave Zach a kiss before putting them back in the play pen before heading to the kitchen to find Edward starting breakfast.

"That has to be one of the most adorable things I've ever seen our children do." He smiled, referring to Alexis and Carter upstairs. I smiled and nodded, walking over to hug him, resting my head against his back, as he worked on the bacon.

"I told Abigail she's grounded, but I wanted to discuss her punishment with you." He nodded and sighed.

"I guess, no TV no computer for a week? Or we could take this week's pocket money off her?"

"I don't know" I frowned. "Maybe the first one?" He nodded in agreement.

"I think so too."

"Do you think is a week is too long?" He shook his head.

"If we want to teach her a lesson it should be a week. When Emmett and I were her age we got TV taken off us for a month once." He told me, I sighed and nodded. He was right. I kissed his back before pulling away.

"Did you feed Liz and Zach?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yehp, I'm just making some bacon and eggs for the rest of us. Then you and the girls can go shopping." He told me. "Need any help?" He shook his head, pointing to the stool on the other side of the bench.

"You just sit" He smiled. I laughed and nodded, making my way over to the seat as Abigail came into the room, she looked at Edward and frowned.

"Daddy." She whispered. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Yes Abby?"

"I'm really sorry daddy. You too mummy. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I didn't really mean what I said." She told us. Edward smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down she quickly jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

"I love you daddy." She whispered.

"I love you to Abby."

* * *

**So I've managed to start the next chapter, so a preview will be availiable to all of you who reveiw! Lets try and get somewhere in the 70s or 80s. I know it can happen because I have a lot of people who have this story on alert, only a handful of you reveiw. :(**

**Ok, so I'm done here, I'm going to go work on updating my ipods since I havent done that since my computer crashed last year and I lost all my music... so if you have any good song suggestions, let me know in a review or message or anything :).**

**Remember I loveeee reveiws :)**

**Take care :) xoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Valentines Day! Because I love you all so much I quickly did this chapter before going to bed. :)**

**Sorry it took so long, my life has been crazy and theres this bloody heat wave which is gonna be the death of me! And now I'm sick... AGAIN! How is it I manage to get a cold when the temperature is reaching between 30-40 degrees celsius. It's probably the fact that I have every class in a freezing cold room then step outside and boil to death. But still. I hate being sick :(**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I haven't started it yet, I haven't really even thought that much about it yet. Depending on my workload this week we'll see how we go :)**

**Enjoy :)**

_BPOV_

I was working on dinner with Alexis and Abigail when Alice came running into the house.

"Hey Ali..." I was cut off by her handing me Mia and running in the direction of the downstairs bathroom.

"Mummy. Is Aunty Ali ok?" Abigail asked. I looked at her, plastering a smile on my face.

"I'm sure she is." I told her handing her Mia.

"Take Mia and let her play with the twins, and check to make sure your brothers not making a mess." I told them, "And stay with them. I need to talk to your aunt alone." I told them. They nodded at me slowly and I ran off in the direction Alice went.

"Alice!" I called knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ali, are you ok? Open the door" I heard some shuffling before the door opened and she collapsed into my arms.

"Alice!" I called, dragging her back into the bathroom and closing the door. "What's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head and sobbed. I looked around the room before I noticed them, sitting on the counter, 3 pregnancy tests.

"Oh."

She looked up at me.

"This is a good thing right?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"How long has it been?"

"Five minutes." She squeaked. I let out a deep breath. Standing up and pulling her with me.

"I can't look" She mumbled, hiding her head in my shoulder. I took a deep breath before making my way over to the tests. Staring at them, I think I lost train of thought; all I could see was the pink plus signs on all three of the tests.

I squeezed Alice closer to me.

"What does it say" She whispered again my shoulder.

"Ali, look at me." I said pulling back. She stared at me for a few seconds before breaking down again.

"They're positive aren't they?" She cried. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Oh God!" She cried, collapsing to the floor.

"Shh, Alice, you're going to scare the kids." I mumbled getting down next to her and pulling her into my arms.

"I can't do this Bella." She whispered. "Mia's not even one yet, how can I do this?"

"Shh, stop talking like that. You know you can do it. You have Jasper, you have me and the rest of the family. It'll be fine." She nodded pulling away from me and reaching onto the bathroom counter for a tissue.

"Why is this such a bad thing Alice?" I asked placing my hand on her stomach.

"Jaz... He and I didn't want to have any more kid's until Mia was at least 3. Shit, we didn't even know if we wanted anymore kids." She frowned.

"Think about it Ali, remember when Mia was first born, how happy you were. The feelings you felt knowing you created that life, that miracle. You get to go through that all over again. And trust me; it feels just as good the second time." I told her. She looked up at me smiling.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really."

"I need to tell Jasper." She whispered. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Do you want me to mind Mia for the night?" I asked.

"Would you?" I smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Of course." She hugged me tightly.

"You're the best Bells" She smiled, leaning up to kiss my cheek then standing up and washing her face.

"I'll drop Mia off before I take the kids to school." I told her as we walked out of the bathroom and to the front door. She nodded and smiled at me pointing at the baby bag she must have dropped at the door.

"Everything should be in there, but if you need me just call or something." She told me. I smiled and nodded

"Don't worry Ali, she's stayed here before, she will be fine, and we have plenty of stuff for kids her age." I assured her.

She quickly said goodbye to her baby girl then headed out the door.

"Good luck." I called after her.

Walking into the theatre room, which was also the kids play room and saw Alexis sitting on the floor playing with the three babies and Carter sitting on the lounge watching TV.

"Where's Abigail?" I asked.

"She's upstairs, the TV's on down here." Alexis informed me. "Is Aunty Alice ok?" She asked, standing up and coming towards me.

"She's fine." I assured her. She frowned at me and nodded as Edward walked into the door.

"Hey girls." He smiled as we walked into the room.

"Daddy." Carter screamed causing Mia to start crying- being an only child she wasn't used to all the noise.

"Carter, what did I tell you about screaming?" I scolded as I made my way to Mia.

"What's Mia doing here?" Edward asked as he went to say hello to Zack and Liz.

"She's staying the night." I said simply. Edward just gave me a look, knowing that whatever it was I didn't want to talk about it around the kids, but honestly, I didn't even know if I was going to tell him. As much as I wanted to, I knew Alice might not want me to.

"Lexi, why don't you go get your sister and set the table while I finish dinner." I told her.

"Ok mum." She smiled before running off. I hoped she kept this personality, so much calmer compared to Abigail.

"Are Alice and Jaz ok?" Edward asked as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, they just need a night alone to... talk" I assured him. He gave me a puzzled look before shrugging and come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So... my parents are planning to fly over for a while, they'll probably stay with Emmett and Rose... but I was thinking we could ask them to mind the kids for a weekend..." I spun in his arms smiling at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That'd be great" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Edward and I haven't had a night alone in nearly 6 months. The last time was when my mother visited. Edward and I don't want to get a baby sitter, some random teenager who doesn't know our kids. And we didn't feel comfortable asking our siblings to babysit them, at least not all at the same time, they have kids of their own, and 5 more kids is hard, especially when you're not used to having more than one.

I pulled away smiling at the smirk on Edward's face before turning back to the food.

"Why don't you go get the girls to clean Carter up and go find the extra highchair for Mia" I told him. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my shoulder before heading out of the room.

_EPOV_

Bella and I were washing up when we heard a scream come from upstairs, dropping the dishtowel I was holding I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would take me, Bella hot on my heals. I followed the sound of the cries, which were coming from the upstairs playroom. Speeding into the room I found Carter lying on the floor, crying his little heart out as blood poured from his head.

"What happened?" I asked the girls, as I rushed towards him, trying to be calm.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Bella's voice from the door.

"He was running and tripped on his toy car and hit his head on the edge of the doll house" Alexis told me.

"Is he ok Edward?" Asked Bella and I shrugged, picking Carter up and rushing towards the bathroom with him.

"Edward!" Bella called behind me. I briefly heard her telling the girls to stay where they were before following me.

"He'll probably need stiches." I mumbled as I tried to settle him while cleaning getting a closer look at the deep wound.

"Can you do it?" she asked. "Or do we need to get him to the hospital?"

"Uh." I grabbed a towel and holding it to his head to control the bleeding. "I can do it; he'll probably be a lot more comfortable with me doing it anyway." I explained. I saw her reflection in the mirror nod.

"Where's your bag?" She asked.

"I think I left it by the front door." She was out of the room before I could even finish my sentence, and was back in record time. Carter's screaming only seemed to get louder as I gave him a needle to numb the pain before stitching it up. Bella watching my every move over my shoulder. Finally after what felt like hours he was all stitched up and sobbing quietly in Bella's arms.

"I'll go talk to the girls and check on the babies." I mumbled once I had cleaned everything up. Bella nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off Carter. I kissed them both on the head before heading out of the room. I checked on the babies first, and thankfully the three of them were sound asleep walking into the playroom I saw Abigail and Alexis sitting in the middle on beanbags.

"Is he ok?" Abigail asked the minute she saw me. I nodded smiling opening my arms for my girls.

"He's fine, he just needed some stiches." I assured them.

"It was so scary daddy" I heard Abigail sob, "I... I can't believe I said I wish he was never born."

I kissed her head softly.

"It's ok baby. You didn't mean it." I assured her and she nodded against my shoulder.

"You ok Lexi?" I asked my other daughter who was holding onto me tightly.

"Yeah daddy." She whispered. I hugged them to me tighter before pulling back.

"Why don't you two go get ready for bed and I'll go help mummy clean Carter up." I told them. "Mummy and I will be in to say goodnight soon." They both nodded before walking out of the room. I looked over to where the doll house was seeing a stain of blood on the carpet. Sighing I got up to go find Bella.

"You ok?" I asked her once I found her in Carters room, changing his clothes.

"Yeah. It was just..."

"I know." I mumbled. "He'll uhm, probably feel a lot of pain soon; the numbing will go down, it might be a good idea if we give him some painkillers before bed." I told her. She nodded slowly before looking up to me.

"You're amazing you know that?" She asked. I looked at her with what I'm sure was a confused expression.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're just so calm... it's just... I was freaking out and you were so calm." She whispered. I smiled at her walking over to her and pulling her into my arms.

"Baby, I go through things like this every day. And believe me I wasn't calm, I was freaking out, that was my boy there, bleeding all over the place." I mumbled, holding her tight.

"I uhm, I'm going to go get the carpet cleaner before the blood in the playroom soaks into the carpet more." I told her.

"Ok." She sighed as I walked out of the room, trying to settle my still fast heart. That was my boy back there. My son and I would never have forgiven myself if something terrible had happened to him, to any of my children. It's my job to keep them safe.

**Yeah I know, not all that good. But I'm still getting into the story. So it should get better further in :) **

**Lets try and reach 90 + reveiws for this chapter yeah? And maybe I'll throw in a lemon for the next. Deal?**

**Reveiw**

**Review **

**Review **

**:D**

**Lot of Love  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I'm a terrible person! It's been over a month since I updated and I really don't have much of an excuse. I've just been so sick and busy lately, hopefully after I go to the doctors this week and find out what exactly is wrong with me things will get better :)**

**So who has the New Moon dvd? Not me... it's not out in Australia, as far as I know it comes out next month. ARGH! **

**So nothing really exciting about this chapter. But I did give you the lemon I promised :) Hopefully that starts to make up for the long wait.**

**EPOV**

"What do you think about sending Carter to Preschool?" I asked as Bella and I were getting ready for bed. I had taken him to soccer training with the girls today and noticed him being very shy around the other kids his age that were at the park.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well... He just seems a little shy, I was thinking maybe if we got him into an environment with other kids it'll help before he starts school" I explained. She frowned at me; I knew it would be hard for her.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it'll be good for him, we could send him to the same one Domenic goes too, get him more comfortable before he's on his own and Nic goes to school?" She asked. I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good" I agreed climbing into bed.

"I'll just miss him around here." She sighed, climbing in next to me.

"I know you will. But you don't want to hold him back because you're too attached. We could put him in half day like we did the girls, and of course only for a few days a week, see how he likes it first." She nodded in agreement.

"I'll call the school on Monday" She told me as I pulled her close to me smelling in her wonderful scent. She spun around in my arms so we were chest to chest and leaned up to kiss me full on the lips. I kissed her back just as passionately, my tongue fighting with hers.

It had been what feels like forever since Bella and I had made love, the girls were always barging in our room at ungodly hours, and after one experience where they nearly walked in on us, we just haven't been able to be too intimate because of the fear that one of our children would walk in on us.

"Mmmh Bella." I sighed as she pulled away. I was hoping tonight would be different, the girls were at a friend's house for the night, I knew the other three would never come in here and to be honest, I was desperate. "I need you so badly." I continued, pulling her even tighter to me and kissing her again as she moaned into my mouth.

"God Edward"

I made quick move of pulling her shirt over her head, needing desperately to see her beautiful tits, which were much larger than they were when we first got married. Once I had removed her from her shirt, or more like mine, which she wore to bed often as a nightgown, I was met with her luscious breasts. Thank god my wife hates sleeping in a bra I thought as I moved my mouth to them, giving them both some much needed attention, and growing harder with every moan that left my amazing wife's mouth.

"Jesus, Edward don't stop." She whispered. As always, trying to be quite. I continued to lavish her beautiful body, moving down to the promise land and tugging at her panties, giving her clit a lick as I moved them down. Unable to wait any longer, I brought my mouth to her centre, my tongue darting out to taste her and touch to the sensitive area. From immediate connection, she moaned loudly, arching her back off the bed and pushing herself into me further. I gripped the inside of her thighs to keep her from wiggling around too much as my mouth and tongue pleasured her. I matched the movements of my tongue to her own rhythm, circling her clit and dipping between her slit, as she continued to guide her body into me. Stifled cries and frantic movements surrounded me as she came in my mouth, my tongue not leaving her until she was done and her movements stilled.

"I need you now!" She moaned. That was all I needed to hear, quickly removing the pyjama pants I was wearing and climbed on top of her. My dick throbbed to be inside her and I knew once I was, I could make her come at least one more time. I couldn't help but noticing her sedated look and laboured breathing as I positioned myself between her legs and slid my cock into her in one smooth motion. We moaned simultaneously, and I began slowly pumping into her. She always felt so good. It was unexplainable, but her body just fit mine perfectly. With each movement, I felt like I was getting deeper and deeper inside her, only increasing the desire to drive into her harder. She whimpered loudly before reaching up and grabbing my face to bring my lips to hers. Her tongue entered my mouth and met mine immediately. I moaned against her lips as we kissed deeply, knowing she was tasting what was left of herself on my tongue. Her legs wrapped around me tightly, anchoring me into her deeply and causing my cock to twitch in its eminent release. I opened my eyes, unaware that I had them closed, and saw her lick her lips slowly before biting down on her lowered lip. Moments later, she called out my name, as she pushed herself into me powerfully and her pussy pulsed in orgasm around my cock. The intense contracting brought my own orgasm to release and I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I came into her, warmth and passion filling her deeply.

We lay there for what felt like forever, the sounds of our rapid breathing filling the room. When I finally caught my breath I lifted myself up with the intention of pulling out of her, but she wouldn't have that she wrapped her legs around me tighter and pulled my back down to her.

"Don't" She whispered. "Not yet, I... I need to feel you in me for a little longer." She sighed. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't wearing a condom, something we hardly ever forgot.

"Bella." I mumbled into her neck. "I.. forgot a condom."

She stiffened in my arms, loosening her hold on me and I slowly pulled out of her sitting on the bed next to her and running my fingers through my hair. Bella was on the pill, but we still always used a condom, we already had five children, we didn't particularly want anymore and both agreed that me getting a vasectomy or her getting her tubes tied were out of the question, we were both still young and we didn't want to get rid of the chance of pregnancy all together, but at the moment we had no plans in having any more children at the moment so since the babies were born we always used condoms, each of our children were conceived while Bella was still on the pill, proving that it doesn't always work.

"It'll be fine." She whispered.

"Bella" I sighed, tugging tighter at my hair.

"It'll be fine" She repeated.

"But what if..." I couldn't finish.

She moved closer to me, tugging my hand away from my hair and taking it in hers.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. We've had sex without condoms before. What about those 5 years between the girls and Carter?" She reminded. I sighed looking at her, my brain going a million miles an hour.

"But what about the girls, and Carter, and the babies." I whispered. She shook her head at me, placing her free hand on my cheek.

"Out of all the times we had sex without a condom, how many did we actually conceive. Three. Out of all those times Edward only three times did it end in a pregnancy." She explained. I didn't understand how she could be so calm. It was something she learnt fast when the girls were toddlers, if their mummy was stressed or upset they could tell, and it would upset them, it the same with all our kids, Bella's just extremely good at calming herself.

But she was right. There was a low chance of this actually being a concern. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. She smiled at me leaning in and giving me a quick kiss before moving away from me and grabbing her clothes, throwing me my pants.

"Let's just go to sleep" She smiled, "We'll worry when and if the time comes." I smile back at her pulling my pants on and getting under the covers, opening my arms for her. She snuggled into me, hugging me tightly and we fell asleep almost instantly.

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of screaming, bolting out of bed I ran towards the sound, Edward hot on my heels. Running into the baby's room I found Zack in his crib screaming his lungs out.

"Zachary" I sighed, rushing over to my baby and scooping him in his arms, luckily he calmed instantly at my touch. Screaming was Zack's way to get attention when he desperately wanted it; I'm assuming he was up for a while. Edward walked over to Elizabeth who was sitting up in her crib taking in everything around her; she isn't much of a morning person.

"What time did you tell the girls I'd pick them up?" I asked Edward as we walked over to the change table, working in perfect sync of each other, changing the twin's diapers with ease.

"Eleven, but I told them if they were in bad moods from lack of sleep you won't be taking them to the movies." He told me and I nodded. The girls were very crabby when they didn't get much sleep, which was why we were always so hesitant in letting then have sleepovers.

Once we had the twins changed Edward took them downstairs to start on breakfast while I went to wake up Carter to get him ready for his day with Daddy, Uncle Jasper Uncle Emmett, Domenic and of course his little brother.

Today all the boys and girls were doing separate things. Alice, Rosalie and I were taking Alexis, Abigail, Elizabeth and Mia to the movies then shopping, a true girl's day. While Edward, Jasper and Emmett were taking the boys to the park then out for fast food- something our kids hardly ever got, so Carter was extremely excited.

Walking over to Carter's bed I couldn't help but look at my big boy sleep. He was getting so much older, and as much as I knew Edward's suggestion of preschool will be extremely good for him, I can't help but feel sad, I don't want to see my kids grow up.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, just above the stiches he had gotten a few days ago then shook him gently.

"Cart baby, time to wake up." I said softly and he mumbled slightly into his pillow.

"You need to get ready for you day with daddy and your cousin." I told him. That did it his eyes shot opened and he smiled up at me.

"Hi mama" He smiled and I laughed at him before leaning down and picking him up.

"Daddy's making breakfast. Maybe he'll let you help" I told him as he hugged me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder as I carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Carter loved to help cooking.

"Do you need to go potty?" I asked him as we got downstairs. He nodded against my shoulder. "Do you want daddy to come with you?" he shook his head, attempting to climb down from me. I let him down and he went running off the downstairs toilet.

I walked into the kitchen, finding Edward placing bowls of oatmeal in front of the twins. Walking up to him I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his back.

"Daddy!" I heard Carter yell.

"I'll get him" Edward laughed as I went to help the twins feed themselves.

"He took it really well, he was shocked at first, but he's happy" Alice told me as we all sat down for lunch. We had just gone to the movies and seen 'The Tooth Fairy' and now we were all sitting down at a small cafe, Rose in a deep conversation with Abigail and Alexis and Mia and Elizabeth playing among themselves from their place on our lap.

"See I told you it'd be fine." I assured her. We hadn't actually had a chance to talk about Jasper's reaction to her pregnancy in the past few days, when I had dropped Mia off the morning after she found out we were already running late so I had to rush and get the girls to school, then we just never really spoke that much in the past day.

"Well, I was so nervous; I didn't even end up getting to tell him. He noticed the box which we had put the pregnancy tests in – that I hadn't even noticed I was still holding, then he was just staring at me then the tests and we stood like that for like 5 minutes before he took it off me and looked at the tests. I was so scared that he would hate me for it I just started crying." She explained. I nodded, understanding exactly where she was coming from; it really isn't easy telling your other half that you're pregnant.

We were distracted from our conversation when my phone rang, looking at the caller ID I noticed it was Edward and was instantly giddy like a school girl. How it he still gave me these reactions?

"Hey Babe" I smiled into the phone.

"Bella" He sounded worried.

"Edward... what's wrong?" I asked, warily which got everyone's attention at the table focused on me.

"Well uh, Em's to scared to call Rose.. so uhm.." What was wrong with Rose? I looked up at her worriedly and her face seemed to instantly mirror mine when she realised it has something to do with her.

"Just tell me Edward"

"We... can't find Domenic"

**OK, so I didn't get over 90 reviews last chapter so lets try and get over 100? 110 maybe?  
**

**I won't be giving a preview because I didn't get over 90 last chapter. If I get over 110 this chaper next chapter I'll give a preveiw to all who review it :) Deal? :D**

**Ok so I will start writing the next chapter now so it won't take as long... although I do have about 4 exams this week and need to study so hopefully next weekend? **

**Love you all :)**

**xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know I said I'd update like weeks ago. But I honestly didn't have the time! I totally forgot that it was my Nunna and Nunno's (my grandparents) 80th birthday and we were throwing them a surprise party,so I had to study around all the preperations and everything my aunt and mother dragged me and my sisters into- so I didnt have the time to write, and I didn't realise just how soon the netball season was starting! **

**Anyways. I actually hate this chapter lol. But I am wayy to lazy to re-write it. So... enjoy? :)  
**

BPOV

"What do you mean you can't find Domenic?"

Rosalie jumped up from her seat instantly reaching out for the phone. But I didn't give it to her.

"He and Carter were playing at the McDonalds playground then Carter just came running in saying Nic's gone" He told me.

"We'll be there in 5" I told him hanging up instantly. "Girls get your stuff, we need to go. Now!" I demanded.

"Bella! What happened to my little boy?!" Rose practically screamed at me.

"He's uh... missing?" I said hesitantly. She was instantly out the door and waiting by the car, the rest of us grabbing our stuff and running behind her. We quickly put the babies in their seats and made sure the twins were buckled in before I hopped in the driver's side and sped off to where I knew the boys would be.

Rose was out of the car before it was even parked. I could see her yelling at Emmett as I got Elizabeth out of the car and the twins ran ahead of us towards Edward.

"The boys are so going to get it" Alice said, anger filling her voice. I just shrugged, I didn't know what to think but I had a pretty bad feeling about this.

Walking into the McDonalds Carter ran up to me instantly, hugging my leg tears falling from his eyes.

"Mummy" He sobbed grabbing my leg tightly. I shifted Elizabeth into one arm and bent down to hug Carter.

"He gone mummy" Carter cried into my shoulder. I noticed Edward standing behind him and looked up to see him frowning down at us.

"He's uh... a little shaken up" Edward mumbled, hugging Zach closer to him. I nodded in understanding, standing up so I was face to face with Edward – or as much as we could be with our height difference.

"How could you just lose a child?" I asked, trying to stay calm. He sighed and shrugged.

"I was in the bathroom at the time; I thought Em and Jaz would watch them like they said they would." I gave him a questioning look. "I dunno what happened." He continued, "When I came back Carter was bawling his eyes out and the guys were just looking worried. When I finally found out I tried to get Emmett to call Rose but he just wouldn't..."

"Mummy!" Carter's sobs continued. I sighed, handing Elizabeth over to Edward then leaning down to pick up my son.

"It'll be ok Cart, we'll find him." I assured him hugging him tightly.

"We're going to go search, do you guys want to stay here in case he comes back?" Alice asked as she came over to us. I shrugged.

"I guess, do you want to take the girls?" What was the use of leaving all of us behind?

"Sure, you guys stay here with Carter; he looks like he needs his parents." She told us walking over to Alexis and Abigail and taking them out with the Rose. Jasper and Emmett had already run ahead of them.

"Do you think he'll turn up here?" I asked Edward as we walked over to a table.

"I'm not sure." He sighed, as he put Zack in a highchair and sat down with Liz on his lap "I hope so."

I nodded in agreement, what else could I do? Sitting down next to Edward I put Carter in between us on the seat and pulled him close to my side where he clung onto me tightly. I ran my fingers through his hair while staring off into space.

"Mummy" I heard a whimper pull me out of my daydreaming. I looked down to my little boy and smiled at him.

"What is it Cart?" I asked.

"Can I have an ice cream?" He asked. I looked up to Edward who shrugged.

"Sure baby." I smiled moving to get up but Edward's arm stopped me.

"I'll go." He smiled. I shrugged and took a sleepy Liz off him.

EPOV

I was getting Carter his ice cream, just like I promised before this whole mess started when I heard the yell behind me.

"UNCLE EDWARD!" I turned instantly, recognising the voice.

"Domenic!" I yelled running up to my nephew and scooping him in my arms. I smiled at Bella who was grinning widely and talking on her phone. I could tell she wanted to come over here but she had the kids. I noticed the familiar looking man who had walked in with Domenic standing right next to me.

"Thank you so much for finding my nephew, I was afraid my sister in law was going to kill someone" I grinned.

"No problem" His husky voice replied as he followed me back to the table. As soon as we got there Bella got up and hugged Domenic while trying not to crush Elizabeth who was asleep in her arms.

"Rose and the others are on their way back" She told me before she froze. She was looking at the man who found Domenic.

"Charlie!? What are you doing here?" I knew I recognised him somewhere. I instantly stiffened, putting Domenic down next to me and pulled Bella tightly to my side.

"I... uh, found him." He motioned to Domenic with his hands "and he told me that uhm... his dad was here?"

"OH MY BABY!" I heard Rose's voice scream before seeing her blonde hair racing towards her son. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that to mummy again." She told him hugging him tightly as Alice ran in behind her with the twins.

"Oh thank go..."

BPOV.

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Not now. Not when my children are here. He can't be near them. He doesn't deserve to be near them. After all these years keeping him away from them.

"Oh thank go..." I heard my sisters voice before she froze, staring at our.... father.

"What the fu.. What are you doing here!" She yelled at Charlie.

"Alice settle down" I heard Edward say. But my brain still wasn't focusing things. All I could pay attention to was the weight of Elizabeth asleep in my arms.

"Bella. Let's get out of here" I heard Alice say, pulling slightly on my arm so she didn't wake Liz. I nodded my head slowly, shifting Liz to one arm and picking up Zach.

"Girls, get your brother" I mumbled to the older twins, following Alice outside.

"Wait!" I heard a familiar voice call after us, but I kept walking. Getting to the car I strapped the twins then Carter in their seats.

"Where's Mia?" I asked Alice as the girls got in.

"Jasper has her. They're on their way back."

"Just wait girls!" I heard that annoying voice call again. I turned to see Charlie walking towards us, Edward trying to stop him while tackling the diaper bag I left behind.

"No. We don't want to talk to you." Alice growled.

"Please." He pleaded. I sighed looking over at Alice who was red with rage.

"Settle down" I whispered. "It's not good for the baby." She frowned but nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Let's get out of here." Edward said as he placed the diaper bag in the trunk of the car. I nodded my head grabbing Alice's hand.

"We're taking you home" I told her, but she shook her head.

"Alice..."

"Lets... lets listen to what his has to say." She mumbled. I looked at her in shock but she just shrugged.

"You have five minutes" She said to Charlie. "By then my husband will be here and I'll be going home." I looked at her in shock.

"Ali, are you sure?" I asked.

"Let's just listen to what he has to say. He's been trying to contact us enough"

"You're... you're _married_" He stated, rather than asked. But Alice knew it was a question.

"Happily! Now you're wasting your own time. Why have you been trying to contact us so much?"

"I... I want to be in your life." He whispered. I scoffed and Edward came around to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Do you want to go home?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head. I was staying with my sister.

"You take the kids home. I'll catch a lift with Ali." I mumbled but he shook his head, letting go of me he went back to the car. I turned to look at him and he was opening all the windows, saying something to the girls before he came back to me.

"Why... why didn't you think of that years ago when you left us!" I tried to stay as quite as I could. I didn't want to yell and scare the kids.

"Its... complicated." He mumbled.

"What about your new wife and kid!" Alice spat at him.

"Uh... well. Eliza.. she's.."

"She's what?"

"Not mine" He sighed. I looked at him in shock.

"I.. we were never really sure she was. But we had tests taken not long after I last saw you. And well yeah."

I shook my head at him in disgust, why would he stay with that bitch if he knew she was cheating on him?

"Alice!" I heard Jaspers voice call before I saw his body come into view. Alice smiled as he lent down and kissed her, passing her Mia.

"Are... all these your kids?" He asked me, gesturing to the car.

"What's it to you?" I asked. He frowned at me, but I couldn't take it.

"I... I can't take this." I mumbled then turned to Jasper. "Take Alice home, she's to stressed." I told him before grabbing Edwards hand and walking to the car.

"WAIT!" I heard him call again. I shook my head turning to face him. It was then that I notice Rose standing behind him, anger rolling of her skin. She put Domenic down, hesitantly, and he ran towards Emmett (who had arrived with Jasper) before making her way to Charlie.

"They don't want to talk to you!" She sneered. "So why don't you just leave them alone and get out of their life. You're the one who left them! They never wanted you to leave! They LOVED YOU! YOU WERE THEIR FATHER, THEIR HERO AND YOU LEFT THEM!" She yelled. I turned back to look at the kids and Carter, Abigail and Alexis all had scared looks on their face. They had heard their aunt yell before, but they had never seen her this mad.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WETHER OR NOT I CAN SEE MY KIDS!" He yelled back.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THEM. THEY ARE ADULTS! THEY DON'T WANT YOU IN THEIR LIFE! SO JUST LEAVE!" then she slapped him. Hard. I could see the mark on his face. It looked purple. He looked at me, then Alice but we both just shook our head and made our way to our cars, Rose did the same.

"Mummy who was that?" Abigail asked as Edward and I climbed in the car.

"No one sweetie" I mumbled.

"It didn't look like no one" She continued. I sighed before turning to look at her.

"Don't worry about it. He's not important." I assured her. She frowned but nodded, dropping the subject. Edward grabbed my hand as I turned back in my seat.

"You ok?" He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" I sighed.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." He muttered as we pulled into the drive way.

EPOV

He saved my nephew, while I understand why the girls are upset to see him; I can't understand why they wouldn't hear him out. He saved someone they loved.

It was all I could think about as we sat down to ate dinner. I wasn't part of the conversation tonight. My mind was too busy with everything else.

"DADDY!" I heard Abigail yell. I jumped in shock before looking at her.

"Sorry sweetie, what is it?"I asked.

"Alexis and I need your help to study for a test we have tomorrow." She told me. I smiled and nodded. I loved helping them with school work; it gave me more bonding time with them.

"I'd love to help" I told them honestly. They beamed at me before turning back to their dinner.

"Are you ok babe?" Bella asked. I sighed and nodded. I knew I'd have to talk to her about this, but not with the kids around.

"OH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE EMMETT!" We suddenly heard in the distance. Bella and I looked at each other before jumping out of our seats.

"Stay here kids!" She yelled as we ran out the door to see Emmett, Rose and Domenic on their front lawn, a duffle bag and little Tomas the Tank Engine suit case at their feet.

"Please don't leave Rosie" He cried.

"I can't talk to you right now Emmett." She told him, "I... I just can't believe you were that irresponsible and now you... you... you don't even think it's that big a deal?!"

It was now that Bella decided to butt in, walking over to their law with me following her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. Rose turned around to her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it ok if Domenic and I stay with you guys tonight?" She asked. I looked at her, then Bella, then Emmett, who I swear was literally shattering before my eyes.

"Uh... Sure" Bella said hesitantly, glancing up at me. I nodded slowly. What else could I do?

Rose smiled at us before picking up the two bags in one hand and taking Domenic's hand in the other.

"Thanks so much" She said as she and Bella walked off. Bella turned to give me a look which I knew was telling me to talk to Emmett and figure this out. I sighed walking over to Emmett, running my fingers through my hair.

"What the fuck happened man?"

**What did you think? Hope you liked it :) Tell me in a review. I love to read them.**

**I've decided I should try and get to know my readers better, and also let you guys get to know me better. So I decided we can do a little '20 question' type thing in the reveiws? I'll ask you guys a question and you answer in a review then ask me a question. Each chapter I'll answer one readers question... maybe more if I have the time. :) Let's see how that works out yeh? It might not last to 20 questions (which would be 20 chapters) if you guys don't participate.**

**So my first question:  
Where are you from? :) It's easy so I expect a lot of reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. So I feel so slack, it's been so long since I last updated, and I know you probably don't want to hear any excuses, but I've really just been so busy.  
This chapters a little on the short side, sorry about that, but atleast I got it posted right? :)**

**I've been getting a lot of reveiws and add in the last week or two, and I began wondering how you all found my story when it hasn't been updated for so long. Then I realised, chances are someone recommended it. So if that was you. Thanks a million. **

**Enjoy :)**

BPOV

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were cleaning up dinner and discussing what had happened, and the next we were fighting. He said that I was overreacting, then he started going on about how he wanted another baby, and I just lost it. I told him there was no way I'd have another baby with him after what happened today and he went on about how it wasn't his fault. But it was his fucking fault and he needs to accept it" Rose ranted as we lounged around in the theatre room.

After Edward had come back from his talk with Emmett he studied with the girls before helping me put the kids to bed and then making his way back over to Emmett's. We decided that He, Emmett and Jasper could spend the night there while us girls stayed here with the kids, which lead to where we were now, lounging around just like old times with ice-cream and popcorn and cheesy old movies. It seriously felt like we were in high school again, that was apart from the 7 children sleeping upstairs.

"Do you want more children?" Alice asked, of course she picked that up over actual fight.

Rose just shrugged. "I guess. I mean I love Nic, but he's always been a handful, and with Em it feels like I'm raising two children" She rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't mind a little girl. You know, when I was a kid I always pictured myself married and happy with two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy the oldest, always there for his sister, you know?" I smiled and nodded, I'm sure at one stage we've all had that idea.

"It was like that for me to. I remember me and Ali always wished for a big brother to protect us." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"But then I think about you and Edward and well... the whole twin thing, I never wanted more than two children and I'm worried that if I did get pregnant again it'll be twins."

"Twins aren't all that bad." I assured her. "And Domenic's at a good age, he will want to help, it'll make him feel important, Carter's starting to pick up on that. I guess it wasn't that good that we had Carter and the babies so close together, Carter always wanted attention at such a young age" I remembered.

"But what if I had twins and ended up having three boys. As much as I love having a son, three might be too much. And I want to experience the whole raising a girl thing."

"Well I want another girl" Alice cut in. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Ali. I can just imagine you with a boy. I can still remember the first time Carter peed in my mouth" I shuddered at the thought. "Your reaction to something like that would be priceless"

"WHAT!" She half whispered half shrieked. Rose and burst out laughing.

"Oh.. well.."Rose started trying to get her breath "They're not like girls when it comes to that, if you change their diaper and they need to go it doesn't just drizzle down... it goes flying usually in your face. You get used to it though after a couple of months I could tell when Domenic was about to pee and covered him up to catch it" She laughed.

"I defiantly want another girl now!" Alice whispered, fear filling her voice. I shook my head and smiled.

"You can be on Zach's diaper duty in the morning. Sometimes he still has his moments" I poked my tongue out at her and sniggered.

"You guys are so mean" She mumbled. I just grinned at her, secretly hoping that the baby she was carrying was a boy.

We were cut out of our little bubble with the cries of one of the babies and I knew automatically it was my baby girl.

"That's Liz" I sighed getting up. Lately she's been having some really bad nights, but luckily we could get her back to sleep after a few minutes.

Heading upstairs I made my way to the nursery, finding just what I expected, Liz laying in her crib tears running down her face.

"Oh Lizzie baby" I mumbled going to pick her up, I could feel that her body was overheated. Slowly grabbing her thermomotor I walked out of the room deciding to take her downstairs to prevent waking the other children and take her temperature.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked as I sat on the couch and took her temperature.

"I hope so. She's just a little hot. Must be getting sick"

"Is her temperature high?" I nodded. "One oh five" I sighed hugging my little girl tight to my chest. I hated it when my kids got sick; it made me feel so helpless.

Sighing I got up to get her some Children's Tylenol texting Edward on the way.

_E-  
Liz has a fever. 105. About to give her some Tylenol, she seems fine otherwise. Just thought I'd let you know. Hope you're having fun with the boys. Love you.  
-B_

I knew he would probably overreact but he had a right to know, and if she was still sick in the morning he wouldn't be happy that I didn't tell him.

EPOV

"Man you fucked up" Jaz sighed as we collapsed on the couch with our beers.

Emmett had just told us that he and Rose were fighting when he blurted out that he wanted another kid. Right after he lost his son.

"She's overreacting man. He's safe I don't get it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, you've got a responsibility and Rose shouldn't have to be the one in your relationship to make sure that Domenic's fed and bathed and in one piece, she shouldn't have to be the one that keeps an eye on him 24/7. You're his father and parents don't just let their kid run out of a McDonalds playground. You just showed her that you're irresponsible, your son could've died today man, don't you get that? Then you go and ask her to have another after you just showed how terrible a parent you can be. You have to prove to her that you can be responsible."

"But how the fuck do I do that? I'm only who I am."

"Make some changes" I told him.

"Yeah. Next time Domenic throws up, you be the one to clean it. Next time he comes inside and is covered in mud you be the one the bathe him. Be a father. Show her that you won't just sit on your ass and make her do all the work." Jasper told him.

"It's so hard but" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"If I can do it with five you can do it with one." I told him.

"But you had yours a lot younger than me"

"And I still shared the responsibility as well as going through collage. I assure you that's a lot harder than just going to work then coming home to a wife and kids. When Abigail and Alexis were Nic's age I would share all the roles with Bella AND study AND go to school AND work. Being a father isn't easy Em." He frowned at me, knowing I was right.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and immediately checked it, knowing it was probably Bella.

_E-  
Liz has a fever. 105. About to give her some Tylenol, she seems fine otherwise. Just thought I'd let you know. Hope you're having fun with the boys. Love you.  
-B_

I frowned at the message. Liz had been having a couple of rough nights lately and now she was sick. I couldn't help but worry. I wanted to run over there and make sure she was ok myself. But I knew if anything was seriously wrong Bella would tell me, so I decided I'd stay strong and not go home unless Bella needed me. I quickly typed back my reply.

_B-  
Give her a kiss for me. If she gets worse or you need me please call.  
I love you.  
-E_

I knew now I would be anxious all night, I knew Bella could take care of my baby girl perfectly but I hate being away from my children when they're sick or upset.

"Edward man what's up?" Jasper asked me, obviously noticing me frowning at my phone. I just shrugged.

"Liz isn't well. I'm just a little anxious." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"So what about you Jaz. How'd you feel about the new addition" Emmett asked, changing the subject. The biggest smile came across Jasper's face.

"It's awesome. I mean, it defiantly wasn't planned and I was so shocked and all. But after talking through it with Ali we decided it was really great. Neither of us wanted many children, so maybe it's good to have them so close together you know? Once they're older we can travel and stuff." I smiled and nodded. Bella and I hopped for the same thing, although we'd have to see what was happening with the kids, we didn't want to leave them if they weren't settled or happy with what they were doing. And with five kids we were sure we'd have problems like that with at least one of them.

After a bit more talking Emmett finally decided that he wanted to play rock band. We were half way through the first song when my phone started ringing and much to Emmett's disappointment I paused to game to answer it once I noticed it was Bella.

"Hey love"

"Edward. I can't get her to stop crying" I heard Bella's frantic voice on the other end. It was then that I noticed the cries in the background. My heart automatically sunk, my baby girl was obviously in pain.

"I'll be right over"

**Ok so I'm heading back to the books. The coming week is packed with exams. My pet hate- two hour exams, I almost always fall asleep or daydream for half an hour then freak out when I realise there's not enough time left to finish the test.. So wish me luck!**

**And back to our questions. It was great to know that I have readers from all over the world. A lot of you asked where I'm from, which is Sydney Australia :) As far as I know theres only one Australian reading this story.**

**My next question. Whats your favourite sport? It can be a sport you love to watch, or love to play.**

**Ramdom I know. But I've been in an athletic mood lately, which is what happens when I have exams. I can only sit at a desk and study for so long before I have to get up and get out of the house- with my old joggers (Been meaning to buy some new ones) and my trusty pink ipod shuffle that I got for christmas.**

**Don't forget. You get to ask me a question too. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm sure many of you have noticed I haven't been replying to many reviews. Which I am sorry about, I just don't seem to have the time, but that doesn't mean I don't read them and apreciate them. I usually almost always reply to reviews that ask direct questions and as of now I will continue to do just that until things settle down for me. So if you want a review reply, ask me a question :) simple right? :)**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Life's been hectic!**

BPOV

"Lizzie baby" I frowned at my little girl. She was never this bad, luckily her temperature settled down, but once she found herself close to sleep she'd just started screaming again.

"Mummy" I heard Alexis from the bottom of the stairs before I saw her walk into the room. I sighed, hating that now the other kids are being woken up.

"Hey Lexi" I smiled lightly as she made her way to sit on the couch between me and Alice.

"Is Liz okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sure she's fine, daddy's coming home now to try and settle her. You just go back to bed. She'll be fine." She shook her head at me.

"I want to stay and help." She said taking Elizabeth's hand, but Liz just screamed louder.

"Alexis, please. You have school in the morning, I don't want you staying up all night" She frowned but nodded.

"I'll take her up" Rose said, hopping from her spot next to me.

"Can you check on the others while you're up there please?" I asked and she nodded before taking Alexis' hand and going up the stairs as the door opened.

"Bella?" Edward called, although he didn't need to, he was at my side taking Liz into his arms before I could even reply.

"Her temperatures gone, but she just can't seem to settle down. I don't know what to do" I sighed. He frowned at his little girl before kissing her forehead. We stood like that for what felt like house before he made his way to the downstairs bathroom. I grabbed Alice's hand and followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Do you remember when the twins started school and got really upset on their second day?" He asked me and I nodded, realising exactly what he was going to try as he turned on the bath tap.

"A bath?" Alice asked in confusion.

"It seemed to calm them down almost instantly, it's worth a try." Edward said and I nodded in agreement, testing the bath water as Edward stripped Elizabeth from her pyjamas.

"Does she even like the water? Mia hates it, she'll cry just because she's in the water." Alice told us. I shrugged.

"Our kids are fish, I swear. They'll cry if we take them out of the water, even Carter looks forward to bath time"

She nodded before hopping up from her spot on the toilet seat.

"I'm gonna go find Rose" She told us, making her way out of the room, probably feeling the need to leave us to ourselves.

"I hope this works" I sighed as Edward slowly placed Elizabeth into the tub. Almost instantly her cries slowed down.

"I think it is" I whispered, not wanting to startle her. We knelt together at the side of the bath watching as Lizzie's face smoothed over as I wiped it with a cloth.

"How is it you came up with this solution so easily" I sighed as I washed Liz from all traces of tears. Her breathing settled and she let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes, her way of telling us she was exhausted after all that screaming.

"It just popped into my head." he shrugged and he grabbed a towel and lifted her from the tub and dried her off before grabbing a diaper from the cabinet, we always found it easier to have extras in the bathrooms.

"I'll go get her something else to wear." I said, picking up her tear soaked pyjamas. Making my way upstairs I decided to check on the others while I was up there. Walking into the girls room I not only found my daughters in their beds, but also my sister and best friend lying in a bed each. They obviously came up here to settle them down and fell asleep. Deciding not to wake them as it would wake the girls I closed the door slightly and made my way to Carters room. As I opened the door I heard a snigger.

"Boys. You need to get to sleep." I told them sternly. "It's your first day of preschool tomorrow Cart, you don't want to be too tired to play do you?"

"No mummy" I heard his little voice whisper.

"Ok, so the two of you go to sleep now." I told them giving them both a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight boys"

"Goodnight Aunty Bella" Domenic's voice called.

"Night mamma" Carter yawned. I smiled and walked out of the room towards the nursery.

Luckily Zack and Mia were sound asleep. I quietly got a change of clothes for Elizabeth and made my way downstairs to Edward in the lounge room, Elizabeth sound asleep on his chest.

"We need to put some clothes on her" I whispered, "She'll freeze in nothing but a diaper" He nodded and reached out for her one piece I was holding. I handed it to him and he quickly dressed her without waking her up.

"I'm worried about her" I mumbled, taking a seat next to Edward.

"I know baby, but we'll just keep a close eye on her. My parents will be here in a few days, that'll make things easier for everyone." I smiled and nodded. Things always seemed to calm down when Esme and Carlisle were around.

"Are you going back over to Emmett's?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. I really didn't want him to; it's never the same sleeping in that huge bed of ours without him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'd prefer to stay here."

I nodded, happy with that decision before standing up.

"Should we keep her in our room tonight?" I asked. Edward looked down at our little girl resting on his chest before nodding.

"If whatever she seems to have is contagious we don't want Mia or Zack catching it." He whispered before standing up slowing and shifting Lizzie to one arm taking my hand in his other. "Let's go to bed" He mumbled kissing the top of my head and leading me upstairs.

EPOV

The beeping noise had never seemed to be so loud and I heard Bella groan and quickly turn the alarm off. Neither of us had a good night sleep last night, both of us restless with worry about Liz.

"I don't want to get up" Bella groaned, snuggling to my side. I knew how she felt. Today was one of my few days off, yet I still had to get up to help get our 5 kids ready.

"I need a shower" Bella whispered not long after, still obviously half asleep before slowly sitting up. She rubbed her eyes before smiling at me, leaning down to kiss me full on the lips.

"Does my darling husband want to join me?" She asked seductively. That woke me up instantly and I couldn't help but groan as I climbed out of bed and dragged her to our bathroom.

She laughed at me as I quickly stripped from my clothes and turned on the shower, getting in instantly.

"Jesus Bella take your time" I growled as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head, making my harder then I already was.

Once she was finally in the shower I couldn't help but pull her into my arms and connecting my lips to hers, her hand slowly made it down to my hard-on and rub it- oh so slowly. She was killing me!

"I need to be with you, Bella," I groaned as I picked her up and she wrapper her legs around my waste. I wasn't wasting time with foreplay today,

"You what?" she asked with a grin as she bit her bottom lip. I couldn't help but pinch her ass softly.

"You know what." I growled "I need to be in your tight.. ung.. wet pussy, making sweet love to you" She was making things so much harder, rubbing herself up against me. I knew I wasn't going to last long, not today.

"I love it when you're like this" She groaned and she pushed herself onto my cock, letting the tip of it slide into her slick lips. I grabbed hold of her tighter and pushed her up against the wall, not wanting to drop her before thrusting my cock deep inside her, keeping my eyes trained on her face loving the expressions that she makes.

"Oh god Edward." She groaned, and I picked up my pace, moving my hips faster.

"So fricken tight, so good. Uhh" I was lost for words. How is it one woman can always make me feel so good?

"I'm not gonna make it much longer Bella" I grunt, I can feel that she is close to, but she says nothing, just sweet noises coming from her mouth with ever thrust.

"Touch me Edward" she moans, and I can't help but abide. Making sure I have a good grip on her with my right arm I let go of her with my left and reach down to find her aching clit.

"Do you like when I rub your clit, my sweet, sweet girl?"

"Rub, suck, bite, lick … I love it all, Edward. Fuck, I love it when you touch me."

"Hmm, I love doing all that baby" I said with a hint of a smile as Bella's hips began moving back and forth against mine her legs tightening around my waist, pulling me closer to her, if that's even possible.

"Yes… oh fuck yes" she yelled into my shoulder as we both came together, me grunting madly as I shuddered at my release. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me as she pulled herself out of me and unwrapped her legs from around my waste.

"I miss being able to do this all the time" She sighed and she rested her head on my chest. I nodded in agreement, when the girls we're younger we were all over each other whenever they slept, going at it several times a day. I'm surprised we didn't conceive for another 5 years. We were never really.. responsible when it came to protection.

"We really should get out or we'll be running late." Bella sighed as she moved away from me and grabbed her body wash. I wanted nothing more than to slowly wash her with it and go for round two but I knew she was in a rush now, so I reached behind her and grabbed my own body wash and we quickly showered before getting dressed.

"I'll go wake the girls then get started on breakfast." Bella told me as she quickly checked on Elizabeth who was sound asleep in the spare crib in our bedroom. "Do you think you can get Carter ready? I'll send Rose in to help with Domenic" I nodded; I had honestly totally forgotten that Alice and Rose were here with their kids.

I made my way to Carters room, opening to door to find both him and Domenic sound asleep, I had expected them to be up already, they always were. I made my way over to the beds and sat on the end of Domenic's fold out bed.

"Boys" I whispered, shaking them both softly. They groaned hiding their heads in their pillows and I couldn't help but laugh. They were so alike.

"Carter, Domenic" I said a little louder. Carter looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi daddy" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Hi my big boy. Are you ready for your first day of preschool?" I asked. He sat up quickly and smiled my favourite toothy smile.

"YEAH!" he yelled before noticing what he had just done and put his hands over his mouth.

"I'm sorry daddy. I know I not allowed to yell" He whispered.

"It's ok buddy. Look you got your cousin awake." I laughed.

"Uncle Eddie why are we awake?" He asked. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Because you two need to get ready for preschool." I told him as I heard the bedroom door open.

"Mummy" Domenic smiled reaching for his mother.

"Thanks for waking him Edward, I always hate doing that" She laughed. I just shrugged.

"Cart did all the work" He smiled and nodded.

"Well, why don't get ready for school. Aunty Bella's making us breakfast. You love Aunty Bella's food." Carter nodded at his mother taking her hand as she led him to the spare room where their clothes were kept.

"Ok buddy. Let's see if we can get ready before mummy finishes cooking breakfast and maybe you can help her" He smiled up at me, his big toothy grin- I swear one day this boy is going to become a cook, he loves cooking so much.

"Daddy. I need to go potty" He whisper/yelled. I laughed and nodded picking him up and placing him on the floor so he could run off to the toilet. I followed close behind him, knowing he liked to attempt to go by himself before he got help.

Once Carter was done on the toilet I took him back to his room, where together we made his bed and picked out his outfit; A blue pirate t- shirt with his favourite Khaki Long Pants topped off with the brand new toy story hoddie Bella bought him the week before. He grabbed his black converse, something else Bella had bought him out of the blue and took them downstairs to put by the door ready put on later.

"Mummy I help?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, me hot on his heels. Bella smiled and nodded at him.

"Of course my big boy." She smiled and he ran over to her hopping up on the stool Bella kept by the counter for him.

"ISABELLA CULLEN!" We heard a yell from upstairs.

"It's Alice" Bella laughed.

"Oh god, what did she do know?" I laughed heading up the stairs.

"Alice?" I called.

"Edward" She growled, her voice coming from the bathroom "Your son peed in my mouth!"

I could hear Bella's laughs coming from downstairs, and I couldn't help but laugh along, mentally noting to tell Zack how proud of him I was later.

**So I didn't get many reveiws last chapter, which I was very disappointed about. So next Monday I'm going to Bali for two weeks and I've decided to make an agreement with you guys. If we can the reviews for this story over 150, I will post the next chapter on Sunday before I leave. Otherwise it may be close to a month before I update again.**

**Remember, any questions you ask in your review will be replied to :)  
**

**Lets see how we go shall we. **

**Lots of Love  
xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter I promised. It's a bit short, but better then nothing right?**

**I haven't really done much editing as I have a major headache and was out partying until 1am this morning. And I still need to pack... So I haven't given myself much time to write it. But hopefully you all enjoy it enough :)**

**Oh and I'm telling you all now, I'm not sure if I mentioned this in one of the earlier chapters but this story is based on a true story (maybe changed a bit here or there) that has happened to myself and my family about 14 years ago. So please be respectful to everything that is happening. I will answer questions about this, and how it relates to my reality, but only if I feel comfortable doing so. I was actually convinced by a friend to put these events into a story so yeah... respect people :)  
**

EPOV

"I made Elizabeth and appointment with the paediatrician later this afternoon" Bella told me as she took the seat next to me on the couch. I had just picked Carter up from preschool and he was telling me all about his day.

"And and daddy they have a puppet and it's a dinosaur!" He told me with enthusiasm. I smiled at my little boy.

"That's great Carter" I told him honestly, "Did you get to play with it?" I asked, and he nodded his head quickly before talking non-stop about the rest of his morning. I heard Bella laugh next to be before getting up.

"Okay my big preschool boy, it's time for your nap" She told him as she scooped him in her arms. He shook his head, struggling to get himself out of her grip.

"No mama! I a big boy now. I don't need a nap" He told her as she started walking upstairs. I got up to follow them.

"Yes you do. All the cool kids to it" I told him. He looked up at me in shock.

"Really?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course" I assured him, leaning down to kiss his forehead before leaving Bella to go and check on Elizabeth and Zachary, who were also having a nap.

Walking into the nursery I checked on Zack first who was still fast asleep before walking to Lizzie's crib, finding her laying there awake. I smiled at my little girl picking her up and taking her downstairs.

"Not tired anymore Lizzie?" I asked her softly. She had been asleep most of the morning so I couldn't blame her.

"Dada" She answered in reply. I smiled at her.

"How about we watch some Barney?" I asked her, turning on the TV before sitting with her on my lap. She snuggled against my chest watching all the characters on the screen with great interest, even trying to sing along whenever there was a chance.

Five minutes later Bella came down standing in the doorway watching Elizabeth and me. When Lizzie noticed her mother she leaned forward reaching for her, I automatically put my hand on her stomach to stop her from falling off my lap, it was then I noticed something wasn't right.

"Edward! What's wrong!" Bella called now right next to me. I shook my head, standing up and put Liz on the couch, laying her on her back.

"I.. I need to check something." I whispered, lifting Elizabeth's shirt I felt around her stomach, making sure I wasn't imagining it.

"Shit" I mumbled when I felt it.

"Edward?"

"Feel here" I told Bella, putting her hand on Lizzie's abdomen, "And please tell me I'm imagining it."

"What am I feeling for..." She froze in her spot, obviously feeling what I was. She may not be a doctor, but she sure is smart enough to know what she feels isn't right.

"Edward... what's that lump?" She asked slowly.

"I... I hope it's not what I think it is..."

"Which is?"

I couldn't get the words out. It was too terrible to think about.

"Edward. Does... Does our daughter have cancer?" I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I don't know" I whispered, my own tears spilling out. "We need to... to get her tested... Today."

"Her appointments in an hour... I'll ask Alice if she can watch the boys" She said softly, grabbing her phone. I pulled Lizzie's shirt down and picked her up. Hugging her to my chest tightly.

"Dada?" Her little voice sounded upset. She could tell something was wrong.

"It's ok baby. It's ok." I sat there with my baby girl in my arms for what felt like hours, but at the same time only seconds.

"Alice said she'll be here in 5" I heard Bella's voice next to me.

"I'm scared Edward" She mumbled, resting her head in my shoulder. I wanted to tell her I was to. Because I was. I had never been so scared in my life. But I had to stay strong.

"It'll be okay Bella" I whispered. "It'll be okay." I didn't know who I was assuring, me or her, but we both defiantly needed the assurance at the moment.

BPOV.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Elizabeth does indeed have cancer." The doctor told us softly. I let out a cry and hugged my little girl tighter to my chest. We had been sitting at the hospital all afternoon, it was getting dark but Edward and I refused to leave until we knew exactly what was wrong with Elizabeth. We were lucky we had family who could take care of our other four children.

"Do you... do you know what type?" Edward asked.

"We need to do a few more tests, but we do know that it's in her liver." I wiped my tears away, looking at the sleeping angle in my arms.

"Please. Don't let my baby die" I whispered, to who I'm not sure, to God, to the Doctor, to Edward maybe.

"I assure you Mrs Cullen, we will do all we can to cure Elizabeth." I nodded, that's all I could do. What I'm feeling right now, is... unexplainable. I can't lose her, I just can't.

"Can you run the tests tonight?" Edward asked. I looked up at the doctor, wanting his response.

"We can run the tonight, but we won't be able to get results in until morning" Edward nodded and looked at me quickly before looking back at the doctor, who's name I totally forgot.

"If that's the best we can do, we'll do it. I just want to start treatment soon." Edward told him. He nodded and stood up.

"I'm afraid we can't allow either of you to be in the room when we run the tests." He told us softly as she reached for Elizabeth. I looked at her hesitantly, then Edward. He nodded at me so I sighed and handed her my little girl.

"You two can just wait in here, they shouldn't take too long." She said but Edward stood up. He looked down at me.

"I'm going to ask her what tests they're running" He told me before following her out of the room. I just sat there, not knowing what to do. I decided message Alice and Rose to see how the kids were. Taking out my phone I decided to message Alice first.

_Ali-  
How are the boys?  
Things here aren't going too well, I wish I could tell you more but I'm a little confused myself.  
Do you think you could keep the boys tonight? Please? I'll ask Rose to keep the girls since she's still at our house. I'm not sure how long we'll be.  
I'll call you later.  
Love you  
-Bella._

I quickly sent that before opening a new message to Rose.

_Rose-  
Thanks so much for picking up the girls from school and taking care of them. I hope everything's ok. Do you mind looking after them since you're at our house anyway? I asked Alice to take the boys... I'm not sure what time we'll be home tonight, tell them we'll see them in the morning.  
I'll call you later.  
Love you  
-Bella._

I had just pressed send when Edward walked back in the room.

"They're going to run some blood tests, do some scans and x-rays, pretty simple stuff now. They said that they don't usually allow parents in there as it makes them more anxious, I told him that was fine, I don't particularly want to put up a fight." He mumbled as he sat in the seat next to me and took my hands.

"There's still a chance she doesn't have cancer. Right?" I asked.

"It's a very slim chance baby." He told me. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We can start her treatment as soon as they find out what's wrong."

"Will x-rays and blood tests tell them that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They'll probably need to take a biopsy to confirm the cancer, then more tests to check the stage of the cancer" He mumbled. I shook my head, fighting back tears.

"We can't lose her Edward. Not another child... it was so hard the first time and that was nearly 10 years ago." I cried. I've never gotten over my miscarriage I had when I was pregnant with the twins, suddenly all the pain was coming back.

"I know Bella. We won't lose her. She's a strong baby, and the doctors here are some of the best." I nodded, trying very hard to believe him.

"I... I hope you're right."

**There we go. :)**

**Let's see how close to 200 reviews I can get by the time I return home for Bali shall we? Thats about 2 weeks... I will try and post the next chapter within a few days after I get back, but chances are it won't be written until I return. **

**I'd love to have 200 reviews by then :)**

**Remember I only reply to reviews if they're direct questions. But, you may not get a reply for two weeks unless you review within the next 11 hours, because I will be leaving for the airport in 12. :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I know it's been a while... SORRY!  
Remember please be nice with the reveiws, this isn't an easy topic for me to write about, as I have explained this story is partically based on a real life event involving my family.**

**So this is once again a pretty short chapter, but it's still a chapter right? :)**

EPOV.

"We should tell Abigail and Alexis first" Bella said. We had just gotten Elizabeth's test results back after a long and sleepless night and were heading home from the hospital for the second day in a row, something that was now going to become very common in our routines.

"They're not going to fully understand what's going on" I told her, of course she probably already knew this, but I just had to make sure. "It's uh... going to be hard explaining it to them."

She nodded in agreement. "I know. But... they should know first. They can't just see the rest of the family sad and stressed and not understand. We need to take the time to talk to them." I sighed and looked through the review mirror at Elizabeth who was in the back seat playing with a barbie, with no idea of the struggle she was about to go through.

"I'm going to take time off work." I told Bella. "We have plenty of money and I... I can't go to work knowing that our kids need us if it's not Liz it's one of the others. This is going to be hard on all of us. I've seen parents who try to keep up with work, their other children and their sick child and it's just.."

"Edward." She cut me off. "It's fine, I understand. And when Liz is in hospital I'm determined not to let her be alone at all. I want one of us there at all times, I don't care if I don't sleep, I'm not letting her be away from us." She told me. And I couldn't agree more. I was not letting my little girl stay there without her mother or I. What if she woke up in the middle of the night and got scared? What if something went wrong while one of us weren't there, I would never forgive myself.

"We'll discuss that later Bell, but I agree with you, one of us will always be there." I assured her as we pulled into our driveway.

"I'll go get Zack and Carter from Alice's. You take Liz inside." She nodded and we both got out of the car. Making my way over to Alice's house I tried to keep hold of my emotions, I didn't want my boys to see me upset, that would only make them upset. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door, hearing the laughs of Carter as I did so. The door quickly opened to Jasper with Carter on his shoulders.

"DADDY!" Carter squealed. I couldn't help but laugh as my little boy squirmed on his uncles shoulders. Jasper let him down and he grabbed onto my leg automatically. I smiled, ruffling his hair before picking him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

"I miss you daddy" He told me kissing my cheek. The feeling in my heart was unexplainable as he said those words, I loved these moments.

"I missed you to kiddo" I smiled looking up at Jasper as we walked inside.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble?"

"They we're fine, I love having boys around." He laughed, "Although Alice wouldn't go anywhere near Zacks diaper after last time." I burst out laughing, remembering when Zack peed in Alice's mouth last week.

"You better hope this one's not a boy then, cause you'll be stuck on diaper duty" I laughed. He just shrugged a smile on his face.

"Look Zacky it's daddy!"I heard Alice's voice from the kitchen as we walked in.

"Dada!" Zack yelled happily when he saw me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his head, putting Carter in the chair next to his brother before hugging Alice.

"Is everything okay Edward?" She asked. I just shrugged.

"We'll uhm.. probably have everyone over soon, maybe tonight?" She and Jasper nodded telling me they were both free.

"So everything's not okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't stress Alice, I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"DAMMIT EDWARD WHY WON'T YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" She yelled before storming off. I looked wide eyed at the doorway she went through before looking at the three very confused kids.

"Don't worry about it man." Jas told me, picking up Mia. "Hormones are kicking in. You know what it's like."

"Hmm, but Bella was never like that" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Give her five minutes and she'll be out here to get a tub of ice cream and crying out apologise. It's becoming a daily routine." He chuckled and I nodded.

"Well, I really should get back to Bella, thanks for taking them for the night, we really appreciated it." I told him. He gave me a tight smile.

"It's cool. We're always here for you guys." He told me, I sighed, thanking him again before picking up Zack and grabbing Carter's hand.

"Bella will probably call Alice later" I told Jasper as we walked to the door.

"Oh I'm sure" He laughed as we made our way out.

BPOV.

"Will she die mummy?" Alexis' voice asked hesitantly. All five of our children were sitting together on the lounge, but only two of them we're paying attention to the conversation going on.

"Of course she won't baby" Edward answered her for me. "She's just going to go into hospital for a little while. She may get a little sick, and maybe lose some of her hair. But that just means she's getting better" He told her. I held back a sob at those words, running my fingers through Elizabeth's beautiful brown wavy hair, which was actually really long for someone her age.

"That doesn't sound like she's getting better." Abigail commented. "If she's getting sick and losing her hair doesn't that mean she's getting worse?"

Edward shook his head. "It's how this medicine works princess. I know it seems silly, but it'll be ok."

"But I like her hair daddy! It's just like mummy's." Abigail protested.

"It'll grow back Abby" I assured her.

"This is so confusing" Alexis sighed. "I... um... I don't know!" she cried.

"What don't you know sweetie?" I asked. She shook her head, getting up from her place on the couch and running towards me on the arm of Edward's chair which was directly across from them. She wrapped her hands around me, crying into my stomach. I hugged her tight trying to keep myself from crying as I looked next to me to see Edward in the same position as me, hugging Abigail tight.

_**.**_

"Mum are you there?" I asked softly. We had gotten the whole family together to tell them the bad news. All the kids were upstairs playing, except for Elizabeth who I can't seem to let out of my sight. We had Esme, Carlisle and Renee all on speaker phone while Emmett and Rose sat as far away from each other as possible and Jasper and Alice sat as close to each other as possible. Edward and I were sitting directly opposite everyone, Elizabeth fast asleep in my arms.

"I'm here sweetie" She replied. I looked at Edward, begging him to talk. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I.. um, I guess you all want to know why we got you all here" He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He looked down at Liz, running his fingers through her lovely thick hair before continuing.

"As you know, Liz hasn't been uh... very well lately. And um, the other day I was just playing with her when I noticed a lump in her abdomen..."

A collection of gasps filled the room. Edward looked at me, tears filling his eyes. I knew I'd have to take over.

"Uhm, we took her to get some tests done" I started. "And after a lot of waiting, and a lot of tests they confirmed our nightmare" I looked down at Elizabeth in my arms as I continued speaking. "Elizabeth has been diagnosed with stage one Hepatoblastoma"

**I know, I'm evil ending it here, but I will give out a preview of the next chapter to everyone who reviews on this chapter! I know I can get to 300 this chapter, and that is my aim. So review and I'll love you all the more :)  
**

**So I'm sure a few of you have figured out Elizabeth's fate, a few of you know what questions to ask. If you read the A/N's they usually give you enough hint of the right questions to ask. I won't be answering questions like "Will Elizabeth die?" Because well, if you want to find out her fate, you need to put a little bit more effort into the question asking and reading the A/N's :)**

**Anyway, The Notebook just started on tv, and even though I own it on DVD I'm still going to sit through the amazing movie.**

**Take care.**

**xoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry this took so long to update. I kept meaning to put it up but other things got in the way. Hopefully it won't take as long next time. I am going to try and get ahead with my writing for this story so I will_ hopefully_ be able to start a weekly upload scheduled.**

**Anyway. Enjoy the chapter. And Don't forget to review :) I'd like over 310 before next week. I think we can do it :) And if I have over that much but this time next week I will most definitely try to upload the next chapter. I have started it, so hopefully I can get it done tomorrow ready to be uploaded.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, worry filling her voice. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to talk now, she was sobbing uncontrollably, I pulled her closer to my side before I started speaking.

"It's a uh, tumour in the liver. Stage one is good, I guess, it means the cancer is only in one sector of the liver, there are four sectors of the liver, so there are four stages." I explained.

"What treatment does she need?" Carlisle asked. I sighed happy that they're all together so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"They're going to start her on Chemotherapy, that will uhm shrink the tumour, then they will perform surgery to remove the cancerous part of her liver. Uh... she they don't think need any liver transplants at this stage because the liver can renew itself, but the part of her liver with the cancer also is where her gallbladder is located so they will probably have to remove that as well. After surgery she'll receive chemotherapy again to lessen the chance of the cancer coming back." I explained.

"Can she live without a gallbladder?" Renee asked carefully. I nodded, knowing full well she couldn't see me, but the others could.

"Yeah, it may be a bit difficult for her, we'll have to make sure she avoids a lot of fatty food as her body obviously won't be able to produce the bile to help digest them, which could make her feel a bit ill."

BPOV.

"You alright Bells?" Alice asked me once everyone leaved. She decided to stay a little longer, and after forcing Rosalie out of the house to talk to Emmett she grabbed a tub of ice-cream from my freezer along with two spoons and plonked herself next to me on a kitchen stool. I happily took the second spoon from her digging into the rocky-road goodness. I always tried to eat good to keep my shape, I never knew how hard it was to flatten your stomach after having kids, especially twins, but luckily I managed.

"As good as I can be considering." I mumbled with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"God this stuff is good" She moaned as she took a spoonful, causing me to burst out laughing. "I'm glad to see you smile" She told me honestly. I frowned at her.

"I can't much. My little girl's life is in danger Ali and I'd do anything to take her place. Why did it have to be her? This cancer is so rare, it makes up less than 1% of all childhood cancers! It just not fair! These next few months... God! I can't even imagine how much pain she's going to be in. All I'm going to be able to do is watch as her body fights the cancer, I can't do anything to make it go away without putting her in pain." I grabbed another giant spoonful of ice-cream, hoping to eat away my tears.

"The chemo will help her but." Alice argued.

"Ali. Chemotherapy isn't a nice thing. It'll make her feel terrible and weak. She'll be sick, she'll loose her hair. God, that beautiful hair! I wish so much that I could take her place."

"She'll be fine Bella. You daughter is so strong and happy. I bet you she'll be all smiles. She'll love the attention she's gonna get, she isn't going to understand what's going on, and as long as she has a familiar face she'll be fine. She's not going to remember any of this when she's older, all she have to prove to herself that it's true is the scars and the stories. She not going to remember the pain, she's not going to remember lying in a hospital bed while they inject needles into her and draw blood from her." I smile slightly, nodding.

"You're right." I sighed. "I... I can't think negatively. It'll only make things worse. You're the best Ali" I hugged her tightly, feeling her reach behind me as she hugged me back, obviously trying to get more ice-cream on her spoon. I laughed pulling away from her, shaking my head.

"What?" She asked innocently as she shoved another mouthful in her mouth. "This baby loves ice-cream!"

"NO DADDY!" I hear a scream coming from upstairs, I sigh looking at Alice.

"I should go see what that's about" I said, pointing towards the stairs. She smiles and nods.

"No problem, I should get going anyway." She tells me getting up, "Oh and I'm taking this ice-cream with me." She calls behind her as she walks out the door. I laugh as I head up the stairs towards the toy room where Edward is standing at the door.

"The terrible three's" He mumbles as I peak inside to see Carter sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars. Butt naked.

"Why do I see a bottom in our play room?" I ask and Carter looks up at me in shock, knowing now that he isn't going to get away with anything.

"No bath" he tells me.

"Oh is that so?" he nods smiling.

"I'm sorry Cart but you need to have a bath or you won't get to watch the movie with the rest of us." I tell him. Every Friday night Edward and I get the kids together to watch a movie of their choice, the three older kids would have turns choosing and today was Carter's day, he and Edward went to the video store and rented Toy Story. Since the new movie came out the girls decided they wanted to see the first two again before we took them to the movies, and after Carter saw the trailer on TV he agreed.

"But... but.. but" He didn't finish saying whatever was going through his head as he ran out the door past Edward and me towards the stairs. I went to run after him before Edward grabbed my arm.

"Give me a minute. I need the video recorder; we can use this against him when he's a teenager." I laugh and hit Edward's chest.

"You're so mean!" He just shrugs, running to our room before coming back seconds later with his video recorder.

"Go get him mummy" Edward laughs as I roll my eyes and follow the sounds of Carter's giggles coming from the study downstairs.

"Maybe you should throw him in the pool, I only put the heating on this morning, it'd still be cold" Edward laughed, summer was coming to a start and all the kids loved the pool.

"I think he'd enjoy that more then we think, he's a fish that kid" I mumbled opening the office door to see Carter sitting at Edward's desk.

"Look daddy I'm you!" He smiled, putting on Edward's glasses. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene.

"Okay Carter you had your fun now it's time for a bath" I tell him.

"NO!" he shouts, jumping off the chair and running out the room. I chase after him, Edward chasing after me to find him in the rumpus room, or the 'theatre room' as the kids liked to call it, jumping on one of the lounges.

"Carter" I said sternly. He giggled, still jumping. I stalked over to him and snatched him in my arms.

"NOO MUMMY!" He shrieked, wriggling in my arms as I carry him up the stairs towards the bathroom where I put him on the floor, hoping he won't run again as I check the water temperature in the bath assuming it would've gone cold in the time we spent chasing him, thankfully it didn't, I picked him up and put him in the tub before getting up and turning towards Edward.

"All yours" I smile as I headed out the room towards Abigail and Alexis' room, opening the door I found them sitting on Abigail's bed with Zachary and Elizabeth. I smiled at the scene, Alexis was reading to them as Abigail combed Elizabeth's hair. They look up when they notice me standing at the doorway and smile at me.

"Mama!" Zack squealed, we were trying to get more words out of his mouth, but all he ever really said was 'mama' or 'dada'. Liz was a little more advanced and surprised us every day with new words. I smiled, making my way over to the bed and sitting opposite the four of them.

"You ok girls?" I asked. They had taken the news of Elizabeth's illness hard, and I was really beginning to worry about them. Abigail hugged Elizabeth tightly to her.

"I'm scared mum." She whispers.

"I know sweetie, but as daddy and I told you before, the doctors know what they're doing. She'll be fine." I assure them, for what feels like the millionth time. You'd think after saying it so many times I would be able to believe it myself.

"Will we still get to see her?" Alexis asks. I nod quickly.

"Of course. You can visit her in hospital as often as you want to, and she'll get to come home in between her treatments" I assure them. They smile sadly at me.

"Why don't you come help me get popcorn ready so we can start the movie when Carter gets out of the bath?" I suggest, they smile and nod hopping of the bed and putting the twins on the floor holding their hands as they toddle out of the room. I pick them up as we get to the stairs and follow my daughters to the kitchen, hoping that the night would help me forget all the worries that seem to be engraved to my mind.

* * *

**I also forgot to mention last chapter that there is a poll on my profile for this story regarding Alice and her pregnancy. A few of you noticed it and voted (thankyou!) while many of you didn't I'd very much like you're opinion on the matter. So please vote :)**

**There won't be a preview for the next chapter (sorry) I'm just to busy this next week to get it done. I am trying to get ahead of my writing as I said in the first AN, not only to update more often but also because I need to get studying - by this time next month I will be studying my ass off for exams which start next month and go pretty much until the end of the year. I can't wait until mid november when exams are pretty much over for... a few months. Damn my life is boring.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said I'd update on Sunday. But I didn't know that someone I went to school with since I was about 5 or 6 would get in a car accident and lose her life. I also said I wanted to reach 310 reveiws. Last chapter got 7 reviews, which I was disappointed about since chapter 10 got 21 reviews. I don't know what happened to cause all the reviews to drop, but until they pick up again I might have to consider putting this story on hold. So please start reviewing again :)**

BPOV

"Did we pack her blankie? She won't sleep without it!" I yelled down to Edward as I finish dressing Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I washed it too!" He yelled back. I let out a small laugh at the pride I could hear in his voice. Edward truly was a great father.

Today we were taking Elizabeth to the hospital, they were starting her on chemotherapy in a few days, they didn't want to start her on it if she had any other possible illnesses so they wanted her a couple of days earlier, which I was happy about. She didn't need to be in anymore pain. I pick up my baby girl and carry her down the stairs, putting her on the floor when we get to the living room and she automatically crawled over to her brother and cousin on the play mat, she always seemed to crawl more then walk, which we figured out was because her legs were probably sore due to the cancer.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"You should spend as much time away from the hospital as possible Ali, if you get sick it could put the baby in danger" I remind her. She frowns and nods.

"Please daddy let us come" I could hear Alexis beg from the kitchen.

"I'll come back and get you when she's settled. It will be boring there, we need to find out what rooms she's in and talk to the doctors and get her comfortable then your mother or I will come right back and get all four of you and you can come see her." I heard him reply. I walked into the room and Alexis came running towards me, tears flowing down her face.

"Please let us come mummy!" She cried. I sighed, running my hands through her hair.

"I need the two of you to help Auntie Ali with the babies, and I need you to make sure she doesn't steal all our ice cream again."I told them. They were very upset when they found out all their rocky-road ice cream was gone. "Then we'll come back and pick you up. Maybe you can draw some pictures with Carter and we can decorate Lizzie's room when you get there." I suggest.

"Okay mummy" She sniffed.

"Do you have our bag?" I asked Edward as the girls left the room. He held up the small bag with clothes for us. We still haven't decided which of us would be staying with her on which night so we decided to pack a few days worth of clothes for both of us, that way either one of us can stay and we don't need to bring a change of clothes each time.

"We should really get going, we've got an appointment in twenty minutes, and it takes at least fifteen to get there" Edward mentions picking up the bags. I nod making my way towards the living room to get Liz.

"Okay girls you be good for your Aunt and take care of your brothers okay?" They nod, running over to hug me.

"I'll see you soon" I mumble, kissing them both on the forehead. I make my way over to the couch where Alice is sketching clothes for her clothing line, she has gotten pretty popular and had a few stores around the city, she was hoping to branch it further. She had planned to travel to California and open a store there as well, but because of the pregnancy she decided to put that idea on hold.

"I told them they could draw some pictures for Liz, just make sure Carter actually draws on the paper, we caught him drawing on the wall the other day" I told her. She smiled and nodded getting up to hug me.

"Keep me updated" I nod, making my way over to my boys giving them both a hug and kiss, as well as Mia before picking Elizabeth up and heading outside as Edward came in to say goodbye to the kids. By the time I strapped Elizabeth into her car seat Edward had gotten comfortable in the driver's seat. I got in the car and grabbed his hand causing him to give me a smile before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the hospital.

We were silent the whole way there, and hardly talked when we got their either. I hugged Elizabeth tight to me as Edward rested his hand on my back and led us to the elevator, to our, or more like Lizzie's battle dome.

EPOV.

After Elizabeth's appointment, which luckily went really well, we were admitted and put in a room with 3 other kids, all a bit older than Elizabeth. We had met their parents, Jennifer and Mark, the parents of the little boy, Matthew who's bed was next to Lizzie's. He is about Carter's age and is on the final stages of treatment for chronic leukaemia. Jennifer told us they were hoping he would be out for good in at least a month. Bradley was the little boy across from Matthew, he is two years old and has Osteosarcoma, his parents, Anne and John told us that he was about half way through his treatment, and they were hoping to take him home for a large part of the summer before he began his final treatment of radiation. The oldest in the room was little Jade, the tiny 4 year old with Neuroblastoma. Her parents Brooke and Luke told us she had been first diagnosed when she was Elizabeth's age but sadly the cancer returned a few months ago. They also informed us that the doctors were testing Jade for Leukaemia as she had shown signs of having that. The look on Bella's face as we heard their story informed me almost instantly how afraid she was that the same thing would happen to Liz, but I decided to drop it for now, I wanted her to have time to bring it up herself, to tell me how she felt.

Bella was putting Elizabeth down for a nap when a doctor walked into the room,

"Hi there Jade, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he walked in and I recognised his voice instantly. I peaked outside of our closed curtains to get a look at who it was, and just like I thought it was Ben, my first collage friend. I hadn't talked to him since our first year or Medical School. I decided to let him finish with Jade before talking to him. Turning back to Bella, I noticed she had managed to get Liz asleep, clutching onto her blankie.

"I should probably go get the girls" She sighed, opening the curtains. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked, not able to stand the look on her face anymore, she looked so upset. So worried.

"I... I don't know" She sighed. "But, I'll be fine, I promise, I just still haven't processed this all. You know what I mean? This time last week we didn't even know Liz was sick, well this sick... we thought it was just a simple bug. Oh how I wish it was" I nodded against her head,

"Me too." I mumbled into her hair before pulling away. "Do you want me to get the girls?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I need the fresh air." She told me, reaching over for her bag.

"Well, what do we have here?" I heard the familiar voice say.

"Ben" I smiled. "How are you going?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Not bad Edward, how about you? What are you doing here?" He asked. I gave him a tight smile before replying.

"Bella and I are here for our daughter." I motioned to the sleeping form in the bed as Bella came to my side.

"Wow Ben I haven't seen you in forever! You look good." She interrupted, reaching over to give him a hug. During my time at collage, Ben and I had many study sessions, so Bella had met him numerous times.

"You too Bella. I'm sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Yeah me too" She mumbled. Looking up at me she gave me a tight smile before leaning up to kiss me.

"I'll be back with the others soon." She told me, before leaving the room, with one last glance at Liz.

"She looks just like Bella" Ben mentioned, I hadn't even noticed he had made his way over to Liz.

"Yeah, she does" I agreed.

"So is she your third? Or are there more I haven't met?" He asked. I smiled, suddenly forgetting about all the bad things happening to my daughter as I thought of all of my children.

"Fifth actually. We have two sons, a three year old, Carter, then Elizabeth's twin, Zachery." I informed him.

"Wow, you've been busy."He joked.

"So what's this beauty in here for?" He asked. I frowned and ran my fingers through my daughter's hair.

"Stage one hypatoblastoma." I told him. He gave me a tight smile.

"Who's her oncologist, Doctor O'Bryan is the best we have at this hospital." He told me, "I can try and get him for you."

"That's ours." I told him, "I made sure to get the best, although I didn't know you worked here. I work downstairs, I'm a paediatrician"

"Well, I've only been working here a while, I moved back home after school." He informed me before looking at his clock. "I've really got to get going, I'll see you soon." And he was out the door moments later.

I wasn't alone very long before I heard the pitter patter of my other children's feet coming into the room.

"Be quite" I heard Bella tell them softly before they made their way to our section of the room.

"We drew Lizzie's some pictures!" Abigail told me, quietly, yet excitedly.

"Pictures daddy" Carter held up his pictures.

"Wow, they're very good Cart, did you do them all by yourself?" I asked and he nodded proudly.

"Zack even drew some" Bella told me coming over with our youngest son asleep in her arms and handing me his pictures.

"Do you think you can hang them on the wall?" She asked me and I nodded happily.

"Girls, you want to help me?" I asked and they smiled handing me their pictures before telling me where to put them.

"You have an adorable family." I heard Brooke talking to Bella.

"Thank you." Bella replied. "What about you, is Jade your only child?" Bella asked.

"No, we have two older sons, they're 8 and 6. They're staying with their grandparents for now, it's just too hard to commute home and back, we live a few hours away. We're hoping that when Jade get's given her own room further into the treatment we can bring them down more, their very noisy, nothing like your children. I don't know how you managed to keep them so well behaved." I smiled, finding myself full of proud; having someone acknowledge how good a job Bella and I have been doing is a wonderful feeling.

"Yeah, well they're just naturally like that I suppose" Bella mumbled. I finished putting the pictures around Lizzie's part of the room then decided to go talk to Doctor O'Bryan.

"Have you and Bella decided how you want Elizabeth to be treated with her chemo?" He asked me once I had found him. I frowned and shook my head this was something we hadn't had time to discuss.

"What do you think is the best option?" I asked.

"Well, an Implantable Port would probably be the least painful option for Elizabeth, although she will have a few extra scars because of it as we would have to place it in just above her collar bone and it would be removed just above her chest, but it would mean less needles for her, as I'm sure you have read in the brochures the nurses gave you." I nodded, Bella and I read them as soon as we found out her treatment, but never discussed it past that night.

"I will have to talk to Bella and get back to you." I told him.

"Talk to me about what?" I heard Bella's voice come from behind me. I turned to find her with the four older children.

"Edward and I were just discussing Elizabeth's chemotherapy treatment" Doctor O'Bryan informed her, "I was telling him to benefits of an Implantable Port."

Bella nodded. "I was thinking that's what we'd get her; she's always hated needles as it is, why give her more than she needs when we can reduce them. It's just as safe isn't it?" She asked.

Doctor O'Bryan nodded, "Some say its better, less chances of infections compared to some of the other options."

"Well, I'm all for that, but I don't know what Edward thinks is best. Maybe we should talk about it before we decide. How long do we have to make a decision?"

"I think we should go with the Implantable Port too." I informed her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I guess no discussion is necessary, we'll go with that." I nodded in agreement, if we thought about it too much we'd just stress. I didn't want her to stress.

"That's great!" Doctor O'Bryan smiled. "I'll get plans made to have an Implantable port implanted hopefully tomorrow" He told us. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Mummy, what is he going to do to Lizzie?" Abigail asked. Bella smiled down at our daughter.

"Nothing baby. He's just going to make her all better." Bella insured her before looking up at me.

"The kids are realising how boring a hospital can be, so I'm going to take them home, it's getting late anyway. I'm thinking of McDonalds for dinner then a movie and bed." She told me.

"Do you want me to go? You can stay with Elizabeth?" I asked her, just to make sure.

"No we want mummy" Alexis told me. I let out a small laugh and Bella shrugged.

"I'll stay tomorrow I suppose, I'll call you. Probably too much." I nodded, bending down and holding my arms out for my children. Carter, Abigail and Alexis all came running towards me at once, wrapping their arms around me as I hugged them back. I noticed Bella put Zack down as the others made their way back to their mother and he came toddling towards me as fast as his little legs would take him.

"ove dada" He told me, in his cute little voice.

"I love you too Zack" I told him kissing his head and picking him up handing him to Bella as I gave her a hug and chaste kiss on the lips.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back, hugging me tightly with her free arm.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up as I haven't started writing it but I'll try to do it within the next week, concidering how I go with my studying!**

**Also, remember about the poll on my page, I think it'll only be up for about a week more, so don't miss your chance to have a say in the story!**

**I'm also thinking of getting a Blog if my reviews pick up, where I will post previews and teasers and all that, maybe also share some story ideas to see what you all think! I'm thinking if I do make the blog I will tell you all of a number of reviews I want to reach, then if I reach them post a preview for the next chapter on the blog, that way I safe myself time not having to reply to all of you're reveiws except the ones with direct question (because I really don't get on the computer that much) and you can work together to earn your previews!**

**Hope you're all having a good week :)**

**xoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I totally suck with this whole updating thing. Life just got in the way SORRY!**

**Anyway, I've decided to make a blog and a twitter, which I will post updates on if anything like this delay in updates happen again, and also preveiws on the blog. I don't have the time to reply to all your reveiws individually to send a preview so I came up with this alternative. But you will have to work together to get them reveiwing :)**

**My blog is **http:/ www . xoxmeggziexox . blogspot . com/

**and my twtter is **http:/ twitter . com /XoXmeggzieXoX

**(Just take away the spaces) :) Links will also be posted on my profile soon :)**

BPOV

I stare at my little girl as she sleeps in her hospital crib. They had put in her Implantable Port earlier this afternoon and they we're hopefully going to start chemotherapy tomorrow if she had no reactions to the Port. I couldn't help but worry. Edward's parents were also coming tomorrow. They would be staying with Emmett, Rose was staying at Alice's house with Domenic, she and Emmett had another fight. I'm beginning to really worry about their marriage.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped at the shock before relaxing into the familiar touch.

"You should go home Bella" Edward whispered. "You've been here for over 24 hours, the kids miss you, I told them you'd come home and have a swim with them."

"You'll be fine here tonight?" I ask.

He nods, "Of course I will." He mumbles.

"You don't want to be there when your parents arrive?" He shakes his head.

"They'll understand, I'll see them tomorrow. It'll be fine I promise, go get some rest." I nod and get up from my seat, grabbing my handbag and giving Liz a kiss.

"Call me if anything happens, and I'll be here before they start her treatment in the morning. Don't let them start without me please." I get a tight smile and a nod in return before he pulls me into his arms.

"I know this is hard Bells, but we just need to trust the doctor's okay?" I nod.

"I love you Edward" I say as I leave and make my way to the car.

I make my way over to Alice's house once I get home to pick up the kids. As I walk in the door I hear hushed voices in the kitchen, I follow the voices to find Alice and my mother.

When did she get here?

"Oh my Isabella darling!" She said when she noticed me, coming towards me and hugging me tightly.

"Mum" I whisper, holding back the tears, the events of the past week hitting me like a tonne of bricks – all because I was in the arms of my mother. I feel like a child again, I wish she could just take away all the pain. I can't help but cry. I seem to being holding back a lot of tear lately, but not in the presence of my mother, she always seems to make me show my true emotions.

"Oh Bella" She sighs hugging me tightly.

"Mum, I... I... it's just so hard"

"I know darling, I know." She hugs me tighter and it feels like hours before I finally settle down. Taking a deep breath I pull away from her.

"I'm sorry" She shakes her head.

"Don't be, this has to be so hard for you." I nod, looking at my sister, who also has tears rimmed in her eyes. I open my arms for her, welcoming her to join our strange family hug. She laughs and makes her way over to us, like we're kids again we relax into the feel of our comforting mother before she pulls back.

"Okay enough of this emotional shit" She laughs. "How are my grandbabies?" She asks.

"You haven't seen them yet?" She shakes her head.

"I got here 5 minutes before you"

"Well why don't you come see them, you haven't seen them since Mia was born, they've grown a lot!" Alice said enthusiastically leading us out of the room. I quickly compose myself so I don't worry the girls and follow.

"Girls, look who's here!" I say happily as I walk in the room. They look up and notice they're grandmother before running towards her happily.

"Oh look how big you girls have gotten!" Renee laughs. I walk over to my boys and sit with them.

"Carter, you remember your grandma Renee don't you?" I ask him, he looks at me confused and I laugh.

"You remember" I urged him, "We show you pictures of her; she was here when Mia and your brother and sister were born." I tell him.

"Ohh." He says, looking up at his grandmother shyly as she gushes over Mia. She makes eye contact with him and gasps.

"This isn't my little Carter is it!" She asks shocked "You've grown so much!" She says as she makes her way over to him.

"I a big boy now!" He tells her happily. She laughs and nods.

"You sure are, and you look so much like your father!"

"Tell me about it" I mumbled, looking at my Edward miniature in her arms.

"And what about this handsome little boy, who's this?" She asks referring to Zack.

"That Ack! He my brother" He informs her.

"That can't be little Zachary" She tickles my youngest son.

"It is! But Lizzie is ick."

"Oh that's too bad. Do you get so see her lots?" Renee asks him and he nods.

"I aws her yeterday! And I draw for her!"

"We're working on those S's." I tell Renee, she smiles and nods.

"Alice was like that with S's you we're bad with your K's and you were both terrible with L's" She laughs. I shrug looking towards Alice who was playing with Domenic.

"Where's Rose?" I ask her.

"Emmett came barging over about an hour ago, and what usually happens with the two of them when they've been fighting." I laugh.

"They've been doing a lot of that lately." I mumble. She laughs and shakes her head.

"What can we do about it?" She shrugs. I smiled and turn to the girls who had made their way back to the couch to watch _more_ Hannah Montana.

"Okay girls, how about we turn off the TV and go for a swim?" I ask grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. Abigail looks annoyed for a minute before Alexis nudged her with her elbow.

"YAY!" Carter yelled. I laughed picking him up and tickling him.

"Maybe Auntie Allie and Grandma will come if you ask them" I tell him, he smiles and run off to Renee. I pick up Zack and grab Nic's hand.

"We'll meet you over there Bells." Alice calls, picking up Mia. Renee picks up Carter and the girls follow as we make our way back home.

"Ok girls you can get changed yourselves, why don't you try out your new swimming costumes daddy let you get last week and I'll go help the boys get dressed." I told them, the nodded running to their room.

"They're growing up so fast" Renee whispered.

"Tell me about it" I sigh. "I think Abigail is going to be a problem later on, she so outgoing and gets annoyed over simple things."

"She's always been like that hasn't she?" She asks as we make our way up the stairs.

"Yeah I guess, but it's getting a lot worse with age, Alexis I think will be a piece of cake as she gets older, but Abigail I worry about. She's going to be the type of teenager to sneak out in the middle of the night if we can't get her to change soon." Just thinking about my little girls as teenagers gets me worried.

"You'll be fine, just do what you can, you can't really change the person she's going to become." I nod.

"I just hope they don't feel neglected with this whole thing with Liz, Edward and I haven't been home at the same time for nearly a week, I hope that doesn't affect them too much." I mutter as I finish dressing Carter and grabbing a pair of his swimmers to put on Domenic as Renee changes Zack.

"I'll go check on the girls, do you mind taking the boys downstairs and helping them with sunscreen?" I ask. She smiled and nods, picking up Zack as the other two lead the way.

I knock on the door before entering the room.

"How are things going in here?" I asked.

"We got a problem" Alexis sighs falling onto her bed. I turn to Abigail to see the frustrated face I've learnt to know so well.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I hate this stupid swimming costume" She screams before falling to the floor and crying. I look at Alexis who sighs. "She got the back tangled, and we can't fix it." I smile softly going to sit at Abigails back to see the mess made there.

"Abby stand up and take your costume off please" I say softly. She groans but does just that. I untangle the mess before holding it out to her to step into.

"I don't want to wear it!" She screeches.

"Abigail Alice, what did I tell you about screaming?" I question in my 'mummy tone', as Edward likes to call it. She frowns at me before realising I wasn't going to let her get away with her tantrum and steps into the one piece costume.

"See, all better." I mumbled, securing the straps on her shoulders. She nods, not moving her eyes from the floor. "Abby, look at me." She looks up, her tear filled eyes staring into mine.

"What was this about?" I ask. "You don't need to get angry; you just need to ask for help." She nods. "Talk to me Abby"

"I can't help it mommy!" She cried wrapping her arms around me. I pull her so she's sitting on my lap.

"You're getting to old for this behaviour, and I want it to stop now or your father and I will only have to increase your punishments. You don't need to throw a tantrum if something not going right. Next time I want you to just stop and take deep breaths okay baby?" She nods, "Then if you need to come get your father or I, and Alexis can help, can't you Lexi?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Okay, I'm going to go get into my swimming costume and I want you to apologise to Alexis for getting angry then go downstairs and put some sunscreen on." I tell her.

"Yes mummy" She whispers kissing me on the cheek. I smile getting up and putting her on her feet making my way to my own room to get changed.

As I make my way downstairs I hear the front door open, making my way to the door to see who it is, I find Rosalie resting against it, trying to wipe away the tears falling from her face.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" I ask rushing over to her, "Did you and Emmett have another fight?" She nodded, looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"I told him I want a divorce."

* * *

**There you go! Let me know what you think about the whole Emmett/ Rose disaster :)**

**A preveiw will be posted on my blog (Address on AN at top of page, and link will be on my profile soon) if I get 10 reviews. I know you can do it :)  
I will post on my Twitter a notice, with the link, when I post the preview, so follow me there as well as on Blogger :)**

**Also the poll is still open for (hopefully) a few more days, I'm trying to get ahead of myself with this story so that if something happens I have the chapters ready to be uploaded without having to write them :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so it's taken a while, but here it is, uneditted and all. I just wanted to get this up ASAP :)**

EPOV

I was reading one of the many brochures the hospital gave us as Liz slept when I was interrupted by the vibrating of my phone, worried that it was Bella and something was wrong, I answered it immediately.

"Hello" I get no reply, just the sounds of someone crying, I pull my phone from my ear to see who it was, the caller ID telling me it was Emmett.

"Em? Is that you?"

"Edward! You gotta help me man!" He cried.

"Emmett, what's wrong? Is Domenic okay? Is it Rosalie?"

"Nic's fine, I think, I haven't seen him all day. Rosie and I had another fight, she... she" There was a long pause. "She told me she wants a divorce"

"Oh wow..." I said shocked. "What did you say back?" I honestly had no idea what to say.

"I just fucking asked her not to talk like that, to think about what she was saying, but she was out the door so fast... I... I... FUCK! What do I do Edward!" I sighed.

"I don't know Em, maybe counselling? I can ask some of the guys at work about couple counselling see if they recommend anyone?"

"Do you think that'll help?"

BPOV.

"I'm an idiot!"

"Just tell him you didn't mean what you said" Alice suggested.

"I can't do that... I don't want to do that, well I do... but I don't. I can't be married to him, I love him, but I can't stand him... I... I don't know what to do!" Rosalie cried, collapsing onto the couch.

"Maybe some more time apart will help, don't file for a divorce yet, talk to him, try and rationalise with him. You guys have been through so much, don't let this ruin everything."

Rosalie groaned. "I'm such a horrible best friend, here I am complaining about my marriage problems when your daughter's in hospital fighting for her life. I feel like such a bitch."

I shook my head. "You're not, these things can't be helped, you're important to me, I'm not going to forget the troubles in your life because of mine." I assured her.

"Let's just drop this topic" She suggested, wiping her wet eyes and getting up, "and enjoy some time with our kids." I smiled and nodded, making my way over to the pool where Renee was putting sunscreen on Abigails back.

"Are we nearly ready?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of sunscreen. Dominic smiled and ran up to Rosalie.

"Mumma, where you?" He asked her, obviously missing her constant presence.

"I was talking to daddy" She told him calmly.

"Me see dada?" She gave a tight smile and nodded,

"We can go see dada after you swim" She told him then looked at me and Alice.

"Can you watch him for a min? I just need to go put my bathing suit on." We nodded and walked over to our own kids.

"Do you have your sunscreen on Cart?" I asked, slipping his yellow floaties on his arms. He nodded walking over to the pool, me hot on his heals helping him in then picking Zachary up and placing a hat on his head before getting in the pool.

"When can we see Lizzie?" Alexis asked, bombing into the pool.

"Lexi, not splashing next to Zack please." I told her, she nodded apologetically before I continued,

"We'll go see her tomorrow, she's going to start treatment soon, and if everything goes well she may be allowed to come home in between treatments." I told her.

"Really!" She asked excitedly and I couldn't help but feel proud that my children have grown up to love each other.

I nodded happily, hoping Liz could come home, even for a little while, in the near future.

"Oh Bells" I turned to the sound of my sisters voice as she got in the pool with Mia. "Jazz and I have an appointment with the Obstetrician tomorrow afternoon, I know Liz is starting treatment tomorrow, but I'd really love for you to be there" I frowned, I really wanted to be with Liz, but Alice and I have always been together throughout our pregnancy.

"I..I guess it depends how Liz is feeling, you know how much I want to be there, but I'm not sure." She nodded, understanding, and stood next to me in the shallow end of the pool with the babies.

"BELLA!" Rose called from upstairs, before she appeared at the back door, beckoning me and Alice over. We got out, placing the twins on their mat under the umbrella, grabbing our towels as we made our way over to her as Renee went and sat with the twins.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked flushed.

"Do... do you have any... pregnancy tests?" She asked under her breath. Me and Alice starred at each other before I pushed past Rose and made my way upstairs to Edward's and mine unsuite, feeling my best friends following close behind me.

"Oh God" Rose murmured as I grabbed her a pregnancy test from the cabinet, something Edward insisted we keep when he nearly wrapped his car around a tree when running to the pharmacy before we found out I was pregnant with Zack and Liz.

"We'll uhm, wait outside." I murmured, pulling Alice out of the bathroom.

"This can't be good" Alice whispered, I nodded, worried for my best friend.

"We don't know anything yet, we could all be overreacting" I mumbled. Hearing the toilet flush I knocked on the door of the bathroom, it opened slowly and Alice and I snuck in.

"This can't be happening" Rose murmured, "I can't even stand Emmett, I can't have another baby with him. I can't bring a baby into an environment like this!" She cried, falling into Alice's arms, I stood up and walked over to the counter where the test sat.

"Are you keeping time?" I asked, picking up the empty box and reading that it only needed 3 minutes.

"It's been two minutes" Rose whispered. I looked down at the test, not expecting a result yet but being shocked by what I saw.

"Rose, babe, you might want to come take a look at this" I whispered. She slowly got up and looked at the test, letting out a loud cry at the pink plus sign shown.

"I...I need to go to the doctors. I can't trust a piece of plastic. Keep an eye on Nic please."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked. She shook her head,

"I hate doctors enough, I... I need to be alone with my thoughts." She mumbled, grabbing one of my dresses that was sitting on my bed and throwing it over her floral swimming costume.

"I'll call you" She yelled, running out of the room. I looked at Alice and sighed, sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"God, life is crazy" I mumbled. She nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat.

"Let's just try and forget about everything" She told me grabbing me down the stairs as there was a knock on the door. Pulling my beach towel tighter around my body I went and opened the door, finding myself face to face with an older version of Edward.

"Carlisle" I smiled, reaching up to hug him before turning away from him to greet Esme, trying to hide the shock I felt when I saw her, she had lost a tone of weight and seemed to have aged years in the past few months since I've seen her.

"Esme, It's great to see you again" I smiled, hugging her thinning body. "How was your road trip." I still felt guilty that they were cutting their holiday short to be with us.

"It was great darling" She told me in a tired voice. I looked at Carlisle, sure that the worry on his face was mirroring mine.

'Later' he mouthed to me, I nodded, hoping nothing else would happen to our family as I invited them into the house and went to gather the kids.

**If I get over 10 reveiws, I'll post on my blog how many babies Alice is having. It was a very close vote, but the decision has been made**. **Remember follow me on twitter and my blog (links are on my profile)**

**Love you all :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long, I've had a busy few weeks, and writers block (not a good combination) I haven't read over this/edited it because well... I'm too lazy. I'm thinking of getting a beta, any of you want the job? :P No serious, just inbox me and if I decide I want one we'll work something out :)  
**

**I'm working on updating on a weekly basis, maybe fortnightly, we'll see how I go :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Well Alice, everything seems to me moving along perfectly." The Obstetrician said and I smiled at my sister and her husband. They both looked so happy. "The heartbeats are strong and healthy." Heartbeats? I looked at my sister again, trying to read her facial expression but both her and Jasper hadn't seemed to notice the plural used.

"Heartbeats?" I asked, and Alice looked at me wide eyed, finally realising what was said.

"How... how many babies are there?" She asked softly.

"Oh, I thought you knew." Alice raised her eye brow at the poor doctor. "You're having twins."

Alice's face looked like it was frozen in shock, and Jaspers mirrored hers, I shifted Mia higher on my hip before turning to the Obstetrician.

"Do you think you could give us a moment?" I asked her softly, she smiled and nodded, walking out of the room.

"Ali? Jaz?" I asked, touching their joined hands. They both looked up at me.

"Twins?" Alice whispered. "Uh-uh no way, I can't have twins, she was hard enough to push out!"

"The... the cost, the... the amount of dirty diapers." Jasper mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Snap out of it you two. This is all the more exciting, twice as many cuddles, twice as many first steps and twice as many first words. All that joy you've gotten and are still getting from Mia doubled. It's hard, sure, but you have us here for you whenever you need it. Just remember how happy you were when Mia was born and multiply that by two. Two little lives you created through your love."

"I... I, don't know what to think" Alice mumbled.

"I hope there boys" Jasper smiled. Alice looked at him wide eyed.

"No way am I changing twice as many diapers if there boys!" She told him and the three of us lasted.

"We're having twins Ali" Jasper smiled, leaning down so his forehead was resting against hers. I turned away, trying to tune out their private moment, playing with Mia while they talked this through.

"I'm scared." I heard Alice whisper before I felt her hand on my back. I turned around and smiled softly at her.

"I... I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I'm nothing like you Bells, I can't handle 3 young children." I shook my head.

"Of course you can. You've taken care of all five of my kids before, none of them came back with even a scratch, you're both great parents, you're going to do fine.

EPOV

"Dr Cullen, we need to start Elizabeth on her treatment now." I shook my head,

"My wife should be here any moment; please I don't want Liz to have to go through this without her mother." I sighed, looking down at my smiling baby girl.

"Five minutes, we can't just push it back." He warned me, I nodded just as Bella ran into the room.

"Sorry! I didn't miss it did I?" She asked, I shook my head, opening my arms for my wife who ran to them willingly hugging me tightly.

"Just on time Mrs Cullen. We're just about to start, Elizabeth shouldn't feel a thing due to the numbing needle we gave her earlier, and we shouldn't see any complications, her port was cleaned not long after her needle was given. She will likely get a bit nauseous within a few hours, but that's normal, if she is continuously vomiting or complaining we can give her something to ease the nausea." We both nod, having read all this already.

We watched closely, holding each other tightly as Dr O'Brian pushed the Huber needle through Liz's skin and into her Implantable port. Lizzie's face scrunched up as the needle pinched her skin and Bella tightened her grip on our baby's hand. Liz trying to tug her hand from her mother's tight grip, not caring about the needle being injected into her body.

"Okay, this should take a few hours, I'll come and check on her soon" He told us as he pressed a few buttons on the IV pump and walked out. I looked at Bella, hoping that she was taking this okay. She was staring at the bag of yellow liquid,

"I wish we could re-wind time, prevent this from happening." She whispered. I sighed looking down at my baby girl.

"You know there was nothing we could do about it, this isn't a preventable illness, it's just an unlucky cell mutation." I remind her. She nods, still starring at the yellow bag.

"I can't stand to see it empty." She whispered through her new forming tears. "I... I know it'll make her better, well that's what we all hope, but the pain she's going to be suffering." She shakes her head, burying her face in my chest. We stand there like that for a while before I notice movement at the door. I look up to find my parents standing hesitantly at the door.

"Is this a bad time?" My father asks, I shake my head as Bella looks up.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbles. "Come in." They nod, making their way over to Liz who is starring at the tv screen above her head as it played the latest barbie movie.

"Lizzie" Bella says looking at our daughter. "Look who's here, Nana and Pop" Liz looks up at her grandparents giving them a toothy grin.

"Nan...a" She says in her sweet little voice.

"Ohh, she's gotten so big" My mother gushes. This is when I finally get a good look at her, skinny and pale, something's defiantly not right, but I don't say anything as I greet her with a hug, feeling how much weight she has really lost.

"We won't be here long." My father informs us. "We're just dropping by before your mothers appointment."

"Oh, are you sick mum?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Of course not! Your father's just over reacting. I went to the doctors while we were on the road a few months ago, they said that I was healthy as a horse, that the travelling was just causing some effects on my body. But these last few weeks I've just been so tired, your father insisted."

"Oh..." I mumble, not knowing what to say.

"I hope everything goes well with your appointment then" Bella smiles, "Be sure to drop by when you're done." she encourages.

"Of course dear!" Esme smiles. "Do you want Carlisle or I to stay for the night give you two a break?" She asked. I looked at Bella, automatically knowing she'd say no, especially tonight.

"No, of course not, it's fine, you two just make yourselves at home" She smiled.

They nodded, kissing the three of us on the cheeks before making their way out of the room.

"She looks so sick" I mumbled. "Something's defiantly not right" Bella grabs my hand, holding it tightly as we sit down on the seats next to Liz's cribs and begins our long wait.

BPOV.

"The kids are really missing her" I mumble as Edward prepares to head home.

"Maybe we should bring them in tomorrow, before the worst of her side effects kick in?" He suggests. I nod.

"I suppose. We'll see how she is in the morning I guess?" He shrugs, obviously not knowing what to think in this situation.

"Call me if anything happens?" He asked.

"Of course."

"I love you" He tells me, leaning down for a short yet passionate kiss.

"Love you too." I assure him, hugging him tight. He gives me a tight smile, kissing Liz before making his way out of the room. This is really beginning to hit us harder than we ever expected.

I sigh, falling into my seat as I listen to the even breaths of my sleeping baby girl, the crease in her forehead showing me that she doesn't feel right, of course she doesn't, she's just had poison injected into her body. I'm just glad she's asleep; I know it's probably going to be a long night when the chemo kicks in. My phone beeps, making me tear my eyes away from my little girl to check the message.

_Hope everything's going okay with Liz. Just thought you'd want an update, I got my results back and I don't know whether to say they're good or bad... but in 8 months time there will be another addition to the Hale-Cullen clan. –Rose._

I stare at the text message for a while, not knowing what to do, I want nothing more than to call my best friend but at the same time not wanting to move from my spot and Lizzie's side or disturb her by talking at the other side of her new private hospital room. I decide to just text Rosalie back, hoping that was okay for now, I can't be everywhere at once, and she knows how important a child is to their mother.

_Everything's good here, she sleeping... for now. I guess congrats are in order... you need to talk to Em but, it's not fair that he shouldn't know. We'll talk tomorrow, take care of yourself – Bella._

Sighing I sink further into the uncomfortable hospital chair, running my hands through Lizzie's soft beautiful curly hair before as her eyes slowly open as she turns her head towards me, the look in her eyes breaks my heart, she looks so sad. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead, glad that it wasn't too warm then staring at her face, her expression quickly changes to one I recognised from my 9 years of motherhood. Quickly putting my arm around her back I helped her sit up and grabbed the basin beside her bed, getting it under her mouth just in time for her to cough and vomit, tears sliding down her throat the whole time.

"I'm so sorry baby" I whisper, rubbing her back as I press the call button behind her bed, just as was instructed for when this happened.

"This is only going to get worse" I murmur to myself as I wipe my baby's face and pick her up, cradling her to my chest as she cries tears that break my heart.

* * *

**15 reviews and I'll post a preveiw on my blog :) (Link on profile)**

**Hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapters up. Fingers crossed I dont get too busy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know this is short, but I've had a bit of writers block, top that with RL and christmas' fast approach I haven't really had the time, or been in the mood to update. But can you blame me? I was very dissapointed with the amount of reveiws last chapter, if you want to see how this story ends I want feedback, as you all should know this is based on real life events, and this isn't easy for me to write, it's actually for a friend. So if you don't appreciate it - and show me that through your reveiws, I may just finish it and give the rest to her, forgetting about it on FF.**

**Anyways, enough of my ranting.. read the chapter :)  
**

EPOV

_She woke up and vomited, not a very happy little girl atm : ( doctors want to wait a while before giving her anything – Bella_

I frown as I re-read the message, before looking up at my other children enjoy their dinner. It was just the five of us for once, with my parents staying at Emmett's while Rose, Nic and Bella's mum are with Alice and Jasper, they all knew today was a hard day for us, deciding to leave us to ourselves, and I'm grateful for that. The girls were chatting excitedly about a party they were going to in a couple of days while Carter was trying to entertain his little brother, who as of lately was becoming very distressed not having his twin around.

"Is everything okay daddy?" Alexis' sweet voice asks, I sigh and smile.

"Of course baby girl." I assure her, but my clever girl can see through my lies. Nothings okay, it won't be until Elizabeth is home, free of cancer and playing with her brothers and sisters.

"Is it Lizzie?" She asks, worry filling her voice,

"She's just feeling a little sick, that's all, it's nothing to worry about, I promise." She frowns and nods, getting up and collecting the empty plates off the table, Abigail following her with the cups. She stops next to me, leaning down to kiss my cheek, my heart squeezes at the sweet gesture.

"Everything's going to be okay daddy" She whispers in my ear and I feel a lone tear slide down my cheek, since when does a father need his child to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. How did I know that everything was going to be alright?

"Of course it is Abby" I whisper, patting her hand before getting up and clearing my throat, my children don't need to know how close to tears I am, it'll only make them feel worse.

"Girls, go get ready for bed please, leave the kitchen to me." I tell them as I pick up both my boys and carry them upstairs, Carter struggling in my arms. I've never been more glad that Bella had already bathed and dressed them for bed, because I don't know how much I could put up with tonight. My sweet angel of a wife is much stronger then I will ever be.

"Go play with your cars Carter, and please take Zack with you." I tell him, as I make my way into Bella's and mine's bathroom to have a shower.

"DADDY!" I heard Carter squeal as I was stepping out of the shower, the bathroom now filled with steam.

"Just a minute Cart" I yelled back, sighing and wrapping a towel around my waist before walking towards the door, only to kick something with my feet.

"Shoot" I mumbled, bending down to pick up the bin and all its contents which were now scattered over the bathroom floor. Reaching out to a small box I could see under the counter I went to put it back in the bin before recognising what it was, a pregnancy test. With shaky hands I opened the box, if Bella though she was pregnant why didn't she tell me? Pulling the horrid stick out of the box, I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't the little pink plus sign that was looking back at me.

"DADDY!"

BPOV

"Shhh baby, the doctors will bring you something soon I promise" I mumbled against Elizabeth's head, I discovered that cradling her to my chest was somewhat soothing, while difficult with all the tubes coming from her body I was happy to be holding my baby girl, helping her feel better. The door of our dimly lit room opened and I glanced up from my daughter to look at the girl in Mickey Mouse scrubs standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, I've just got some meds for her" She frowned, looking at my distressed daughter.

"No need to apologise, do you need me to put her down?" I asked, she shook her head and smiled.

"If she's more comfortable there then leave her. I just need to check her IV's in place first" She told me coming to my side and softly taking Elizabeth arm which was sitting on my shoulder, causing her to cry more. The nurse frowned again, giving me a tight smile when she noticed me looking at her.

"I'm Jessica by the way, I'll be here most night, I'm actually assigned to your daughter for most of her time here." She told me in a sweet voice, injecting something to the bag of liquid connected to my baby's arm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, and I'm sure you already know this is Elizabeth." Jessica nodded,

"Of course." She pressed a few button on the IV pump. "This should ease the nausea, maybe she can get a good sleep. We'll start of slow for now, just to make sure her body had no reaction to it, I'll come back soon to check on things." She explained.

"Thank you Jessica" She nodded, touching Lizzie's cheek softly before leaving the room.

After a while Lizzie, thankfully, settled down, I moved her back to her bed and adjusted her so the tubes wouldn't disrupt her. I slowly began rubbing her stomach, something Edward and I have always done to get our kids to sleep and studied her small frail body.

The first thing I noticed was how flushed her skin was, especially on her neck, lifting up her shirt I noticed a small forming rash around her port and her chest was also flushed like her neck. I frowned stroking her cheek, reaching over to press the button calling for a nurse when I stopped in my track, noticing her cheeks were swollen.

"Bella, is everything alright" I heard Jessica's voice, I shook my head, explaining to her my new discoveries, she frowned, looking at the clipboard on the end of Elizabeth's bed before walking out the door with an "I'll be right back"

Something definitely isn't right here.

**Hope you all have a great christmas and happy new year**

**The best Christmas present you could give me is a review :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a while, but with christmas and new year and the QLD floods and holidays and everything else I couldn't find the time to write. **

**So this is short, I think I'm going to start posting short chapter more ofter, because as a lot of you said, I don't post often enough, I'll hopefully post chapters a bit longer than this one either weekly of fortnightly, we'll have to see what this year brings.  
**

EPOV

"Your daughter had an allergic reaction to Vancomycin, which as we informed you we were gave her a few days ago before her chemotherapy treatment to help with any infection her body may be suffering such as the small ear infection we detected , luckily her side effects aren't life threatening and we don't need to give her this drug anymore, it's done its job, and we don't plan on using it again, we'll just make a note in her record of the reaction and keep an eye on her side effects, but everything should be fine."

I let out a sigh of relieve, smiling at Bella, happy to have heard it was nothing to serious. I wasn't too sure why it had be decided to use the "drug of last resort" on out daughter, but when they informed us they were going to use Vancomycin I didn't fight them, I don't specialise in treating cancer so I let the experts do their job. I honestly thought it was a good idea, they had already detected an infection, who knew what other infections her body had, we didn't really have the time to experiment with antibiotics when her cancer was growing.

Thanking the doctor I took Bella's hand and we made our way back into Lizzie's room. I grinned at my little girl who was sitting up in her bed playing with her favourite teddy.

"So, I was thinking since Liz seemed to calm down we should bring the rest of the kids in to see her" Bella suggested, I nodded, not really thinking about that with something else on my mind, something I found last night. "Do you want me to go get them or would you like to?" She asked. All I could do was shrug, that pink plus sign was filling my memory, taking up my mind.

"Edward?" She came up behind me, rubbing my shoulders- god that felt good. "What's wrong?" I sighed grabbing her hand from my shoulder and pulling her to the old green couch in the corner of the room.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked her when she sat next to me. She raised her perfect eyebrows in confusion.

"No? What are you talking about?" I could feel anger building up inside me, how could she keep something so important from me? Pretend like nothing's going on?

"I... I" Swallowing my anger I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "Yesterday, I found something in the bathroom bin, something I very much wasn't expecting, especially now. I can't believe you aren't telling me this Bella, how can you keep something like this from me?" The anger was coming back, I'm her husband! I have every right to know if she's pregnant, every right to know that our life was going to get harder, with a sick toddler and a baby on the way, I don't think I'd ever able to handle that.

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about. Please calm down, we can talk about this... whatever it is" She grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles in my palm with her thumb, I took a deep breath, looking over at Elizabeth seeing her smile, which helped me calm down more.

"When we're you going to tell me you're pregnant Bella? We can't do this, we can't have another kid, not..."

"HOLD UP!" she practically yelled to get my attention. "I'm not pregnant Edward, where would you get an idea like tha... ohhh, shit, you found the pregnancy test?"

"Yes I found the damn pregnancy test, the positive pregnancy test, if you're not pregnant what is it doing there?"

"It's not mine." She mumbled. I rose my eyebrow at her,

"Well who's is it? We haven't had that many women at our place, and your sister wouldn't need a damn test to tell her she's pregnant."

"It's not Alice's either" She said, getting up, she was avoiding the question.

"Bella..."

"Just drop it Edward, I'm not pregnant, you don't need to worry about having another kid with me." She groaned, well that was a change of attitude, I searched back in my head, trying to remember what I said to make her think having another child with her was a bad thing and coming up blank.

"Bella? Where's this coming from?"

"What if I was pregnant Edward? What would we do? Would you not want the baby?" I looked at her in confusion. "God Edward, you don't want any more kids? You're worried that we can't handle anymore kids? Fine then, go book an appointment. Go get snipped and you'll never have to worry about it again. But don't expect me to get into bed with you anytime soon!" She yelled grabbing her bag and slamming out of the room.

I looked at Elizabeth who was looking at the door with wide eyes, and sighed. "I stuffed up didn't I?" I mumbled, Liz looked at me and nodded, I couldn't help but laugh, picking her up and hugging her close to me.

"Don't worry baby, mummy just needs some time." I hopped I was right.

BPOV

God, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave, just get out of that room, away from Edward.

He really got to me, he was so angry about the idea of me being pregnant, about the idea of having another baby. At first I thought that it may have been because he found a positive test before I got to tell him anything, but then I remembered how much he understood that it's hard for me to tell him, It took me nearly a month and a half when I was pregnant with Liz and Zack, and I think I only ended up telling him them because he walked in on me struggling to get my 'fat jeans' on.

I just couldn't understand why having another baby would be so bad, sure it would be hard, with Elizabeth sick and her, Carter and Zachary still so young, but we would be able to manage.

I made my way to the car, trying to calm down, deciding that I would go home, have a calming shower and then bring the kids to see Elizabeth. Getting in the car, I turned the radio up loud, trying to block out everything running though my mind, I had to relax for the kids sake... and my own.

**Remember to review :)**

**Be sure to check out my twitter- XoXmeggzieXoX, I'm starting to use it much more- hey its free on my phone so why the hell not :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long, the next two years are very important for me so I may not be updating on a schedule, liked I hoped, life is kinda difficult at the moment.**

**I have the next chapter written already and will hopefully have it up in a fortnight :)**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Now you have to remember to be quite, because when people don't feel well they like a lot of quite, so even when we get to Lizzie's room I want you all on your best behaviour." I told the kids as we made our way from the car to the hospital doors. I decided I may as well go ahead with our original plans to let the kids see their sister, since they really want to and we don't know if there will be another day that she feels good enough and happy enough for her siblings to come and play. I also decided that with all five of the kids to distract each other I could talk to Edward, I really did over react before, he may have meant something entirely different to what I thought; which was that he didn't want to have any more kids with me, I knew that when he was upset he wasn't always the best at putting all his words together, I guess we're all like that.

"Can I do her hair mummy?" Alexis asked as we all washed our hands before going in to see Elizabeth. I smiled and nodded, I wouldn't say no to that when there was a high chance that Alexis mightn't be able to do that soon, it's always been something the older two loved doing with their little sister.

"I, give her pikta" Carter told me holding up the picture he had drawn for his little sister, she had gotten a lot of them from both of her brothers, and Alexis- who was a very good drawer. Abigail on the other hand couldn't stand drawing, she didn't like sitting still and being quite for a very long time, she reminded me a lot of Alice when we were younger, now Alice spends most of her day sitting down and being quite while she draws and designs clothes.

"What about you Abby what do you want to do when you see Liz?" I asked her, as she helped Carter wash his hands.

"I don't know mum" She mumbled, something defiantly wasn't right with her. I pulled her aside, letting Alexis finish off with the other two and sat on the small stool in the corner holding her in front of me so we were eye level. She looked scared, worried.

"Abby, what's the matter." She just shrugged and looked at her feet. Putting my hand under her chin I lifted her face to look at me. "Talk to me baby"

"I... I don't know how to act around her, what to say... what to do." I nodded in understanding, Edward and I expected this from Abby, she always over thought over things too much, she didn't like not knowing what to expect from something.

"Abby, you act like you normally would, just because Liz isn't well doesn't mean she's a different person. She'll still love your cuddles and the funny faces you pull, she'll still want to hear you read to her and comb her hair. The cancer doesn't change who she is baby." Abigail smiled and nodded.

"Okay... I'll do all those things" She told me hugging me tightly before making her way back to her siblings. I smiled at my children before hopping up from my seat and picking up Zack who was clinging onto the sink above his head.

"Let's go see Lizzie" I told them, leading the way to her room, looking through the window I could see Edward sitting on the couch, hands in his hair, as Elizabeth walked around in front of him with her toy trolley, she was doing a lot more walking then usual which surprised me.

"Okay guys, so Lizzie's awake and she doesn't know your coming, so let's be quite and surprise her." I told them, putting my finger on my lip, they all followed, even Zack as I put him on the floor so he could walk in himself. Opening the door, Liz looked towards us straight away, the smile on her face growing when she saw her twin brother.

"Zah" She screamed, which finally caused Edward to look up at who was at the door as Elizabeth toddled towards her brother. I couldn't help but pull my camera from my bag and capture the moment of my two youngest children hugging each other. I never considered how hard the separation was for these two, they had never been apart for longer than a few hours before.

Getting all the kids settled in the room I made my way over to Edward who hadn't moved from his spot. He seemed surprised when I sat next to him and rested my hand in his. I couldn't blame him, in our nearly ten years of marriage he came to accept that when we fought I didn't want to be near him for a while, one time it was as long as a week. But this time I knew I was wrong, and I had to tell him that.

"She's on her feet a lot more than usual" I said to Edward, this is how we always made up, it began by saying something about one of the kids, then the conversation somehow continued with us talking about our problem. He cleared his throat before replying.

"Yeah, the doctors said the cancer was probably why she wasn't walking this much before, that her legs were probably really sore, the pain medication they gave her for her reaction probably helped ease the pain in her legs." He informed me, I was shocked by that, I didn't know she was in any pain from the cancer.

"God, I wish this wasn't happening" I sighed.

"What wasn't happening?" He asked. I could guess what he was thinking, was I talking about the cancer, or the fight we were happening, or a pregnancy I was apparently going through?

"This whole thing, Liz, being sick, being here, us not being able to be together like we should be, hardly seeing you or the kids, our best friend's- our brother's- marriage falling apart, whatever's going on with your parents, all of it." I cried, as quietly as I could, I didn't want to worry the kids who were all playing together nicely... for once.

"We can't change what's happened baby, we can talk about it, make it easier for each other. But before we do that, you and I both know what we need to talk about." I frowned and nodded.

"I'm sorry for storming out, it's just... when you said we couldn't do it, couldn't have another baby, I thought you meant ever, that you didn't like our family now, I overreacted." He frowned at me, pulling me closer to his side.

"I didn't mean that." He started. "When I said it, I meant it would be very hard, you know with Liz in hospital and so sick, and you're hardly getting enough sleep, neither of us are, and a pregnancy is hard, so is a newborn, it would all just be so difficult at a time like this. Not that we couldn't do it" He added quickly, grabbing my hand tightly in his. I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm not pregnant Edward." I assured him quickly.

"But... the test." I sighed, I really didn't want to tell him who's it was, I wasn't even sure if Emmett knew yet and now I was going to tell his brother before him, that didn't seem very fair.

"I was telling the truth, it isn't mine."

"Then who's is it, if it's not yours, or Alice's, then there's only Rose" I hid my head in his shoulder, I couldn't believe I was doing this, I just hope Rosalie is okay with it. "Holy shit." He whispered, pulling back and lifting my head up gently. "It's Rose's isn't it?" He asked, not that he needed to, he knew. I nodded slowly, moving my head back to his shoulder.

"Is it... is it Em's?" He asked. That caused me to pull back quickly. No one accuses my best friend of cheating on her husband, her family!

"OF COURSE!" I screamed, a little too loud. All this kids turned to look at me with worried looks on their face. "Sorry babies, mummy just got shocked by something daddy said, that's all. Go back to your games" They all listened, all except Carter who was stumbling over to us, rubbing his eyes.

"He didn't sleep well last night" Edward told me, I frowned, holding my arms out for Carter to climb into them, he was in my lap almost automatically, his head in the crook of my neck as I rubbed his back, soothing him to sleep.

"Of course it's his" I whispered, "Rose wouldn't cheat, whether they're fighting or not. You know that" He looked ashamed as I said that.

"Sorry" he muttered "It's just, I wasn't expecting it. Does he know?" I shrugged

"Wouldn't have a clue. She told me yesterday she was going to talk to him, but I'm not sure if she has yet, I'll give her a call soon, but please, don't mention this to anyone, especially Em, they're having enough problems without us interfering." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, really I wouldn't mind having another child with you, maybe when Liz get's better?" He suggested. I scoffed

"Hun, I'm not having any more children while the younger ones are still at home every day, it's exhausting chasing after three kids, while you're at work nearly every day, I've got my hands full with three toddlers, nuh uh, no way, I'll keep my leg shuts if you even suggest another kid." He chuckled, pulling me into him arms gently so he didn't wake a now sleeping Carter.

"That's okay, we've still got years to consider it, hell we're both in our twenties, I say at least 10 more years left of having kids" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not having any kids in my late thirties are you crazy? I'm getting older, we're both nearly 28 you know Edward. My limits thirty-five, thirty-six if you're desperate. But I don't think we need any more kids, I'm pretty happy with what we have." He nodded against my head.

"We're doing pretty good with our lives" he agreed.

"Yeah" I smiled, who would've thought, two kids who got knocked up with triplets... twins, right out of high school would get this lucky." He kissed the back of my head, I felt guilty bring up the child we never had, but I was learning to be able to handle mentioning him... or her in conversation, I just hoped Edward was the same.

"I bet at our ten year reunion in a few months we'll be the best off ones there." I smiled, thinking of the time ten years ago on the beach at my mother's house.

"Can you believe it was ten years ago I was shitting myself about telling you about the most amazing things in our life?" He shook his head.

"It seems just like yesterday I was freaking out about proposing to you." I sighed, thinking back of that time, when we were young and clueless.

"I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too my beautiful girl"

"Mum!" Abigail, of course ruined our moment, but when I found out why I had already forgotten about what was going on through my mind, placing Carter on the couch I ran after Edward who was now holding a bowl under Elizabeth's mouth as she vomited violently.

"She was just playing mum" Abigail cried, "Then she just stopped, and stood still before she fell backwards and dad got here just in time." I scooped my girl into my arms, cradling her there while Alexis distracted Zack and Edward removed the bowl from Elizabeth's chin, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.

We sure were lucky with our life, but it definitely wasn't perfect.

* * *

**Please review, if I get a lot I might update next week instead of in two weeks, we'll see :D**

**Love you all 3  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**So my laptop charger broke and took forever to get replaced, and I've been crazy busy with exams and assignments.**

**Add that to the fact that I hardly got hardly any reveiws last chapter I just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Well Mrs Cullen I've been keeping an eye on your daughter and her progress with her first dose of Chemo is going well, if you would still like to I think you'll be able to have her home from the morning of the 20th until the 24th when her next dose of chemo is scheduled." Ben told me.

I couldn't help but smile, that was perfect, Edward's birthday on the 20th, and I know he would enjoy it a whole lot more if we were all together at home.

"That sounds great!" I agreed cheerfully, "But I'd love if you didn't mention this to Edward, it's his birthday on the 20th and I'd love to surprise him by bringing Liz home with me in the morning." One of the nurses smiled at me from her place at Lizzie's bed.

"Well, since you and Edward are old friends I'll talk to Doctor O'Bryan and see if they can do an early check on her, get you out of here by 6, we don't usually do that but I'm sure we can make an exception, everyone ay the hospital loves little Elizabeth, maybe you can get her home before Edward and the kids wake up."

"Really? That'd be wonderful" Ben smiled at me,

"Anything for you Bella, you and Edward have been great friends for me throughout the year" He told me before leaving the room.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse.

"Doing fairly well actually, she's recovered from her allergic reaction with no problems, that's one strong little girl you've got there. If you'd like you can take her for a walk around the ward, you'll just have to put this mask on her" she told me handing me a small mouth mask, "It'd probably be really good for her to get out of this room, the poor thing has so much energy"

"That sounds like a great idea, thank you" I nodded, the nurse smiled and leaved the room.

"What do you say baby girl, want to come for a walk with mummy?" I asked her lifting her up.

"Wawk!" She squealed. Sitting her on my lap I put her Minnie Mouse slippers on her feet, smiling when I noticed that the nurse had unplugged her from the IV pole and her arm was wrapped up ready for some time out of the room. It took me nearly 5 minutes to put her mask on, much to her protest, then another 5 minutes to calm her down before we were finally able to leave; I slipped her matching Minnie dressing gown and put her on the floor.

"Let's go baby" I cheered, holding her hand and toddling out of the room with her, it wasn't long before we reached the room she was first in and I was surprised to find Brooke outside the room, with her blonde hair in a mess and a cup of cafeteria coffee in her hand.

"Bella!" She smiled when she saw me, throwing her coffee in the bin and coming to hug me. Liz grabbed onto my leg, scared of the woman she didn't know very well.

"Brooke, how are you?" I asked, honestly worried about her, she looked horrible. I crouched down to pick up Elizabeth who was tugging on my pants.

"You know, as well as I can be, they finally confirmed that Jade has Leukaemia, and it's killing me, the poor child now has to suffer through two cancers, the treatment of the first one was the reason she got Leukaemia, now we're just waiting for a matching bone marrow, no one in the family or any of our friends match, they said they found a donor after weeks of looking, but it still may be a few month before anything can happen, it's a long process" I frowned not knowing what to say, Jade's cancer made Elizabeth's look like a simple cold. Not that is was, it never would be. "The good news is Jade's neuroblastoma isn't looking to bad, they're still being very caution of it of course..." Silence filled our corner near the door as Elizabeth started humming, I smiled at my little girl and Brooke spoke up again.

"What about Elizabeth? How's she going" she asked smiling at my baby.

"She's doing well, had her first dose of chemo the other day, had a bit of an allergic reaction from some of the medication they gave her, but she fought through it and is hopefully going to come home in a few days, although she'll only be home for four days, then she needs to come back and continue treatment. Her surgery is scheduled next month after her 3rd dose of chemo. Then she's back on the chemo again." I felt bad, being able to say that they knew what they were doing with Elizabeth while Brooke's poor Jade is continuing to suffer. Suddenly my phone chirped in my pocket informing me of a new message.

"Well I'll leave you too it, I should be getting back in with Jade." Brook frowned; I gave her a quick hug, promising to keep in contact before putting Liz back on her feet kneeling next to her as I pulled my phone from my pocket, noticing the message was from Edward.

_Bells, I need you to come home. Something's up with my parents. Alice is on her way to the hospital now with Mia, the girls can play for a while and Alice will stay with them. –E_

I frowned, wondering what could be going on with his parents; it had been troubling me for the past few days, since Esme was in for some 'tests'. Suddenly Liz ran off bringing me to my feet automatically.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled chasing after her before I noticed where she was running, at the end of the corridor was Mia, stumbling on her feet, grabbing onto Alice's leg with all her might as Alice smiled at me.

"She'll be walking soon." I told Alice once I caught up to Liz, picking her up and tickling her.

"Don't run from mummy like that Elizabeth" I scolded and she frowned at me, struggling to be put on her feet. I put her down, pulling Alice in for a hug then bending down to hug Mia, she wrapped her small arms around my neck and I laughed when she wouldn't let go, scooping her into my arms I stood back up, kissing Alice's small stomach on the way.

"I'm hoping so, the sooner she walks to sooner we'll have her out of diapers, with these two on the way... I can't change that many diapers." I laughed shaking my head.

"Don't get your hopes up, she's way too young for that yet, we were still putting Carter in diapers most of the time when the twins were born. You've still got at least another year of diapers for this little one." I said, nuzzling my face in my niece's smooth hair.

"Well, enough chit chat, Edward seemed really distressed when he called me up, you should get going, I'll have Elizabeth tired out by the time you get back." She assured me.

"Oh, I'm sure" I laughed, "But you should probably take her back to her room now, there's a washroom next to it, the three of you will need to go get cleaned up then you can take her mask off once you're in the room." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sure I can figure it out Bells, just because you haven't let me come visit her doesn't mean I don't know how to ask the nurses questions" I rose my eyebrows at her, daring her to start on the whole visiting subject, I didn't like her coming to the hospital and putting my nieces or nephews at risk. "I know I know, I'm pregnant and all that other rubbish, but I'm here now and I'll be fine, go home to your family" She told me. I shook my head at her, trying to hide the smile on my face. I bent down putting Mia back on the floor where she went back to her place on her mother's leg, giving both her and Elizabeth a kiss.

"Be good for Aunty Alice, Lizzie." I told her. Re-adjusting the mask on her face and kissing her forehead.

"Kay mama" she mumbled through the mask. Getting up I hug Alice.

"Thanks for this" I whispered in her ear. She just shrugged and began pushing me to the elevator.

"Get out of here sis." She laughed, I obeyed, making my way to the elevator as she picked up Mia and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

EPOV

"Now she's pregnant dude! God, we can't even go five minutes without fighting and now she's going to have my kid." Emmett complained.

"Well, maybe her bad mood and all you're fighting link with hormones." I suggested, he shook his head.

"Maybe... we started fighting 2 months ago and she's just over two months along." I smiled at my brother but then I heard something coming from the other room.

"We need to tell them Esme!" I heard my father cry, "They need to know" I looked at Emmett in confusion, he just shrugged at me.

"I can't Carlise!" She shouted back, "With all they're going through, Edward and Bella with Elizabeth and Emmett and Rose not being able to spend more than 10 minutes in a room together, this is just too much!"

"I'm going to tell them Es, I have to" Emmett grabbed my elbow, dragging me after him out of the room and towards the sound of my parent's fighting.

"What can't you tell us Ma?" He asked the minute we stepped into the room, I studied my mother's face as she looked up at us, face paled like she was sick, her mouth gaping like a fish.

What the fuck was going on?

**

* * *

**

**Please review. If I get 10+ I'll update in a week :)**

**Follow my twitter; XoXmeggzieXoX  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys did great with the reviews! So here you go, another chapter.**

**This is a short one, but it was actually a lot harder for me to write then I expected.**

**_Remember everything in this story is based on real life events!_**

**So yeah, I guess the nice thing to do would be to warn you that this chapter isn't the happiest and tissues may be necessary...**

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, I just make Edward's and Bella's life that much harder.  
**

* * *

BPOV

I sat on the couch in the living room, Edward on my right, Rosalie on my left, both of them cutting circulation in my hands with their strong grips. All the kids were upstairs and Emmett was on Edward's recliner, which he moved to after Rose lashed out at him for touching her. I really felt bad for him, obviously Esme and Carlisle had bad news, and he had no moral support.

At the moment, Carlisle and Esme where in the kitchen, whispering to each other, arguing. We were just waiting; we agreed to give them 5 minutes to talk.

"Go sit with Emmett" I whispered in Rose's ear. She looked at me as if I suggested she go jump off a bride, I think she'd rather do that. "He needs support, you love him, I know you do, and you can't let him go through this, whatever it is alone." She frowned at me before staring at Emmett; he just looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged; all I could do was try.

Finally she got up from the place next to me and went towards Emmett, he smiled at her and opened his arms, inviting her to sit on his lap, she did just that, kissing his cheek and whispering something in his ear that made him grin.

"Hopefully this pregnancy brings them together again" Edward whispered in my ear as we watch Emmett rub Rosalie's stomach.

"Hopefully" I agreed snuggling to his side. We looked up to notice Edward's parents walking into the room.

"Okay well" Carlisle cleared his throat, "There's no easy way to say this..."

"Please dad..." Emmett pleaded, obviously not happy with the secrecy, he never liked secrecy.

"Well I went to the doctors last week..." Esme started, tears filling her eyes. Shit this is going to be bad. I squeezed Edward's hand harder.

"Uhm, we got some bad news" Carlisle took over. Tears now filling his eyes.

"I have cancer" Esme cried, sinking to the floor. Edward stiffened beside me. "It's... its terminal. The doctors... they... they said there's nothing they can do. It's too late!"

"Oh god" I whispered. Feeling Edward hide his face in his hair, the moisture from his eyes falling slowing. Carlisle got on the floor next to Esme. Looking over at Emmett, he was sitting there frozen, staring at his parents in disbelief while Rose struggled under the strong grip he had around her body.

"They said 3 months" Carlisle informed us. I gasped in shock. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"No!" Emmett suddenly screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Getting up from his seat he crawled towards him mother, his large form sitting on the floor in front of her.

"You can't die mum" He whispered. "You can't! We're having a baby! Elizabeth is sick she needs her grandmother. Mum you can't leave us. Not now" Edward looked up from my hair starring at his brother.

"Emmett" he whispered.

"No!" Emmett yelled back, looking over to his father. "Dad there has to be something we can do! You're a doctor dammit, why didn't you notice!"

"Emmett! Stop it!" Edward yelled, getting up from his place next to me and storming to Emmett, who was now standing bracing himself for a fight. Looking over at Rose I could tell she wasn't going to do anything about it, the look of pure shock on her face informed me that she was immobile. Wiping the tears from my face I got up and stood in between the brothers.

"That's enough!" I demanded before they started to fight. "Fighting's not going to change anything" Edward relaxed next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder while Emmett sunk back to the floor.

"I uh... we've been to previous doctors while we were on the road, most of them just in small towns, they obviously weren't very good...they didn't think anything of her symptoms." Carlisle told us. "You're mother decided that she doesn't want to sue them, I reported them but that's all, we don't want the added stress."

Feeling Esme grab my hand I looked down at her, the love in her eyes, I knelt down and she pulled me into her arms.

"Isabella" She whispered then looked up at Edward who was now kneeling next to me. "I... I feel like this is happening for a reason, that by my life is being taken so Elizabeth can live. I... I'm going to this happily if it means she will live. I want you to know that... know that I'm so proud of both of you for how strong you both are with your children and I need you to keep your focus on Elizabeth, not matter what happens to me, I do not want you to leave Elizabeth's side until she is well again, until those doctors say she is in remission. Promise me" I was bawling now, I couldn't believe she was saying this; she was so calm, taking death for my little girls life.

"We promise mum" Edward whispered I smiled up him, looking away when I noticed Emmett moving beside me, running after Rose who had just run to the bathroom.

"How are we meant to tell the kids?" I asked. Esme rubbed my back.

"Don't you worry about that sweetie I'll talk to them, you just need to be there for them." I nodded pulling away from her embrace and hiding my face in Edwards's chest.

"I can't believe this is happening" He mumbled.

EPOV

I felt numb, holding Bella in my arms and looking over at my mother who was getting up from her place on the floor with my father's help.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett and Rose" She told me I nodded, starring at her as she left the room. Bella pulled away from my chest, wiping her face.

"Oh Edward" She whispered, grabbing my face in her hands.

"She's... she's..."I couldn't form a sentence. My mum, she's going to die, three months. Twelve weeks. How can they put a time limit on it?

"I know sweetie." Bella whispered, hugging me tightly. "We'll be fine" She whispered, "We'll be fine."

* * *

**Don't hate me *hides behind pillow***

**Lets see if we can get 20 reviews, then we'll be at the 300 mark! If I get to 300 I will post again in a week, otherwise it'll be whenever I get the time.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we are just as I promised :)**

**Happy 4th of July to all my American readers, hope you're all enjoying your holiday :)**

BPOV

I smiled as I snuck into the house, Elizabeth cradled in my arms. Being Edward's birthday, Ben stayed true to his word and helped me get Liz tested and checked out bright and early. It's now 7am, and just like I expected, the house was still quite. Carter usually woke us up at 7:30, so I was happy to be able to surprise Edward that little bit more, especially with all the stress he's being going through.

I began to make my way upstairs when Liz, right on time, began to stir in my arms I smiled at her as she looked around the house with a smile on her face. Sometimes I forget that even though my girl's still a baby, she's very much aware of what's going on. Grinning down at her I continued the walk to mine and Edward's room.

"Ready to surprise daddy baby?" I smiled, opening the door to see my handsome man asleep, hugging my pillow to his chest. Placing Liz on the bed, I let her do her thing as she crawled towards Edward. I smiled as she started climbing on top of him as she reached his head, he groaned, waking up from the disturbance of the small child. I grinned as he lifted his arms at to pick Liz up, opening his eyes as he did so.

"How'd you get in..." He stopped short, realizing that the small child crawling on him was the daughter he hadn't seen in his house in weeks.

"Happy birthday baby" I smiled, making my way over to the bed.

"She's..."

"We have her home for four days" I grinned, "Ben helped me get her here early today to surprise you. I felt you deserved to have you whole family here for your 28th birthday" I grinned.

"Best birthday present ever" He agreed, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the bed. I laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek before curling into his side. "This feels good", he hummed, hugging me closer with one arm as he held Liz on his chest with his other. "We haven't been together in our bed in what feels like year's"

"Mmm, I know" I sighed. "But we get three nights together now, before we have to take Liz back" I felt him kiss the top of my head before he spoke up.

"I'm defiantly going to use that time wisely" I felt him grin into my hair. I slapped his chest lightly, laughing.

"It's still early." I whispered. "Why don't I go put Liz in her room and we can cuddle for a little while before the kids get up?" I suggested. He nodded his head in agreement, hugging Liz tightly before realising her to me. "I'll be right back baby" I smiled, kissing him again before leaving the room.

EPOV

I grinned as I looked at my family, we were having a quite day for my birthday, just the seven of us, mum and dad would be coming over later tonight, but we didn't want the whole family over and risk Liz of infections. Everyone in the family has been taking medication which is meant to improve their immune system, so they could be around Liz, but we still weren't taking many risks. Especially not with the whole family at the same time.

"Look daddy, I found an old photo album!" Abigail grinned from her place at the floor. I grinned at her as she came and sat next to me on the couch, Zack and Liz were playing on the floor in front of me, finally happy to be together again. Carter was upstairs taking his daily nap and Alexis was in the kitchen with Bella, making me a 'special birthday lunch'

"Oh wow, this is of me when I was a little boy" I grinned at her opening the book to a picture of me on my third birthday, my mother wiping cake off my face.

"I'm gonna miss Nana daddy" my girl whispered. I know the twins didn't like talking to me about their Nan, after we told them a few days ago about her illness... and soon to come death, they have been tip toeing around me. I know they have talked a lot to Bella about it, and I am so grateful for her strength in all this as I slowly came to turns with the facts... that by the end of summer, my mum would be... gone.

"Me too baby girl" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "But we'll always have memories" I assured her "And it'll be our job" I told her, "to make sure your brothers and sister and cousins remember her, because they're still very little, and when they get older they may forget all about her" I cried, pulling Abigail to my lap I held her tightly as we cried together.

"I promise to always remind them daddy!" She cried.

I really couldn't believe it. How can, in the span of a few months, both my mother and daughter get cancer? I am extremely grateful that my daughter is responding well to the treatment they are able to get her, but I can't help but be mad that they can't do anything to help save my mother. I wish I could take the place for her, for both of them, but that's impossible, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, I just have to be strong for them, not show them how scared I am. And let's face it; I'm scared out of my mind. I'm not sure how I'm going to hold it together!

"Edwar..." Bella walked into the room, stopping immediately when she saw me and Abigail.

"Oh my baby's" she whispered, coming over to the couch and hugging us, moving the barely looked at photo album to the coffee table.

"I don't want Nana to die mummy!" Abigail mumbled, making me cry harder. My mum! My beautiful, strong mum!

"I know baby girl, I know" Bella whispered, just holding us. It was all she could do; nothing could be said in a situation like this.

"What if.. what if the same thing happens to Liz?" Abigail asked, and I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the thought, I couldn't lose another child! "What if they say they can't save her mummy?"

"Oh sweetie" Bella whispered through her own tears, stroking our daughters head. "The doctors are doing all they can for your sister, and her cancer is very different to Nana's. You know how we treat your different illnesses differently? It's like that baby, Nana's cancer is a lot worse than Lizzie's, and we found Lizzie's a lot faster than Nana's so they are able to treat it." Bella tried to explain.

"So nothing bad will happen to her then?" She asked, looking for reassurance. I looked at Bella over her head, seeing the pain and fear in her eyes. How do you tell your daughter that there is no knowing if her sister will survive a horrible illness?

"We hope not baby" I told her. "But we trust the doctors treating her very much and we will do everything we can to make sure she is okay". She frowned up at me, before resting her head on my shoulder. We sat there is silence for a few minutes before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"The twins are taking this so hard" I whispered to Bella. She nodded but frowned at me.

"How are you holding up honey?" She asked. "I know how hard this is for you."

"I'm getting there" I assured her. "I'm coming to accept it. And I know mum wouldn't want me to be sad over her death. She's lived a great life, and she's happy, that's all that matters, her happiness. I... I don't want my last memories of her to be so painful you know?" She nodded her head at me. "There's nothing we can do to change things, so I... I guess I'm just going to use the time I have left with her wisely and make sure she knows how much I love her and appreciate all she's done for me."

"Just don't hold in all your emotions baby, if you need me to stay with Liz extra at the hospital just tell me, or we can send Jaz or Ali in and we can spend time together. I love you Edward, and I know how hard this is for you, but we'll get through it." She told me, "We'll get through it together, and we'll come out of this better and stronger people." She assured me.

"Lunch is on the table if you're still hungry" She told me, getting up and taking Abigail from my arms, "I'm going to put this one to bed, she hasn't slept much lately. I'll be down with Carter in a few" She kissed me on the forehead before making her way out of the room. I got up and went to sit on the floor next to Liz, rubbing my hand on her back.

"You're such a strong, brave little girl Elizabeth Renee" I told her. "I want you to keep fighting okay baby? Keep fighting no matter what. I am so proud of you. I know you will get through this, you will become the beautiful woman God always intended you to be, my sweet girl, I love you so much"

BPOV

I grinned as I watched Edward laughing with his mother as the once thick atmosphere in the room turned thin.

"Oh my Edward darling, what are we going to do with that brother of yours" Esme laughed. I shook my head, not even wanting to know what Emmett did now. I had finally put all the kids to bed, except for Elizabeth who was asleep in her Nanna's arms. Putting on a brave face, I walked into the room, seeing the pink ting on my mother-in-law's to-thin cheeks from all the laughing she and my husband had been doing.

"Oh Bella dear!" Esme grinned when she looked at me. "I booked us a day at the spa for tomorrow, with your mother, and Rosalie and Alice too of course!" She smiled. "With all this stress us girls have been under we need it!" I smiled at her and nodded.

"That sounds great!" I agreed, falling onto the couch next to Carlisle who was smiling at his wife and son, although I could see the sadness in his eyes. I patted his hand and gave him a tight smile which he returned before turning back to my husband and his wife.

"I think its best we get going Esme, dear. We told Emmett we wouldn't be too late, you know he wants to go a try and talk to Rose before the end of the night." He told her, getting up from his spot.

"Of course Car!" She agreed getting up slowly and passing Edward Liz before kissing the both of them and coming to hug me.

"We'll see you both in the morning!" She grinned, always happy that woman.

"Of course mum, go get some rest, I love you" Edward told her.

"Love you too!" She called out behind her putting her coat on and walking out the door, Carlisle running to keep up with her.

I looked at the grin on my husband's face as I went to go sit next to him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I hope your birthday was okay" I whispered, "I know we didn't do much... it was a bit emotional too" I added. He just smiled at me.

"I had my whole family home with me, it was a great day. Honest" He assured me, kissing me softly on the cheek. "I had my family with me" he grinned, hugging Liz, "nothing beats that, especially with all that's going on". I grinned up at him before getting up and walking out of the room, looking over my shoulder at him as I left.

"I've got one more present for me if you're up to it" I told him, winking. "Maybe you can put that one in bed and meet me in our room?" I smiled, running up the stairs. We may be having a hard time as a family, but nothing would make me forget Edward's favourite birthday present to 'unwrap'.

**Please review :) Don't forget to pm me or tweet me if you want/ have an idea for an outtake :)  
**

**Since this is posted when the AN was, some of you may not be able to review, but I still would love to here from you, so feel free to pm me or review on a chapter you have yet to :)**

**I'm still thinking of getting a beta, so feel free to pm me if you're interested, I'd love a beta who's familiar with my stories/writing! :)**

**Until next time!**

**XoXo  
**


	22. Author's note

OH WOW! So it's been over a year since I updated. I am really sorry.

At the moment I have five days off, the only five days I've had off in nearly a years time and honestly, I have no idea what to do with myself!

So I decided while I'm at home I will write as much of "Not All Fun And Games" as I can and then will attempt to update every week or fortnight. From Monday, I have next to none free time until the evening of November the 7th.

So if I still have all you readers or not I will still be updating, I know a lot a new people have read this story.

First update will be in the next few days and I will let you know the updating scheduled then. Now off I go to figure out how to work the new fanfiction layout.

Love to all.

XoXMeggzieXoX


	23. Chapter 22

**Wow! Sorry this took so long. But I'm back! Finished my last exam today, longest three hours of my life. I am now free (apart from work) until late Feb next year. So excited for this summer, last summer I was studying and hardly got to enjoy it.  
**

* * *

****BPOV

"I want you two to take care of your little sister for me okay?" I asked the twins as they watched me get ready for my day out with the girls.

"Mummy?" I heard from my sweet Abigiail, I turned to look at her and she continued, "When can Lexie and I start wearing makeup like you and Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose?" I sighed, before going over to the bed to sit with them. My girls were growing up, but they definitely weren't old enough for things like that yet.

"Girls," I started, "You are both very beautiful young woman" they smiled up at me, "and you are growing up now, you've started wearing bra's" I pulled playfully at the strap of Lexi's training bra that was showing under her singlet, "and one day you'll get that other thing we talked about.." They both scrunched up their nose at that, not liking the idea of 'peeing blood'. "But it'll still be awhile before that. And maybe, after you're a bit older we can discuss getting you some make up. But I'll tell you a secret." I began whispering and they looked at me eagerly, "makeup gives you wrinkle" they looked at me in shock and I laughed. "So let's hold up a bit before we try and cover those beautiful faces of yours, because you definitely don't need it" They frowned at me and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"How about, while I'm out today I'll pick you both up some pretty lip-gloss?" I asked and they nodded eagerly, taking whatever makeup they could get. I made a mental note to go looking for some lip smackers. Getting up from the bed I straightened my skirt before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs the girls hot on my heels.

"AUNTY ALICE!" they both screamed when they saw their aunt in the kitchen, who funnily enough had a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, Rose sitting next to her downing a jar of olives.

"Well don't you two look classy" I laughed, hugging Alice and kissing Rose on the top of the head.

"Shut it bitch" She mumbled. I grinned at her, pouring myself a cup of coffee and sticking my tongue out at her when she frowned. Rose lives for coffee, straight, black and strong! But of course she's stuck to decaf for a while.

"Where are the guys?" I asked, sitting in the seat opposite Rose as the girl ran upstairs to their playroom.

"They're out the back with Carter and Domenic" She told me and I nodded, sipping at my coffee, the three babies were sound asleep and Carter and Domenic together meant lots of noise, the boys were obviously thinking clever.

"Do you have any more ice cream Bells?" Alice asked as she threw out the carton she had been eating.

"Not sure, last time I bought some I happened to find my sister rummaging through my freezer at one in the morning" I rolled my eyes, before picking up my phone which had just vibrated on the bench with a message.

"Esme will be here in a few" I told them, getting up from my spot and going to call the boys inside so we could leave.

EPOV

"How's Liz going?" Jasper asked as we carefully put together the fold up crib in Zack and Liz's room for Mia. I lifted my head to look at my little girl as she slept.

"As good as she can be considering" I told him. He gave me a tight smile, pulling out Mia's blanket from the baby bag at his feet and putting it in the crib as Alice walked in the room. She stopped by Liz's bed, smiling at my little girl and pulling the blanket higher over her body before putting Mia in her own crib.

"What about you two?" I asked, "finally coming to terms with the two bundles of joys you've got coming?" Jasper groaned, falling onto the rocking chair in the corner of the room while Alice laughed, making her way out of the room.

"I don't know how you do it dude!" Jasper complained, "They're not even born yet and I'm already stressing over having three children, and you have five!" I shook my head, trying to hide my laugh at the basket case in front of me.

"Trust me man, you'll be fine, twins are pretty amazing" I told him.

"If you say so" he mumbled. I smiled at him before nudging him out of the chair and making my way downstairs with Carter and Domenic to take them outside and let them run loose without waking the babies.

Jasper and I were sitting on the porch steps, watching the boys in the sand box when Bella came outside.

"We're just about to leave babe" She told me, rubbing my shoulders softly. I nodded, getting up and calling the boys over.

"Have a good day." I told her, pulling her into my arms, "try to relax, you need it" I told her. She smiled and kissed my chest.

"As long as you do the same, watch some football, order some pizza and try to forget everything. Just make sure I come home to all my kids in one piece" She warned me, I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Of course" I assured her, kissing her forehead before we made our way inside.

"Edward, stop hogging our girl!" My mother laughed as we walked inside. I rolled my eyes at her, before going to give her a hug.

"Don't party to hard mum" I told her with a laugh as she scoffed at me, getting up from her seat and heading to the door

"Let's get the party started girls!" She called, making her way outside with the other girls running behind her.

"Bye guys!" They called, laughing as they followed my mother. I shook my head at them as I made my way to the fridge to grab a popper for the boys.

"All right men" I said to Jasper, Carlise and Emmett, "what are we going to do today?"

BPOV

"Bells, do you think you and Edward are going to make it to the reunion in two weeks?" Alice asked me as we got our pedicures. I smiled at my sister.

"Hopefully, Liz would've just had her second treatment and if it goes as planned the doctors seem to think a small road trip will be good for her. Mum already said she'd come and stay at the hotel with her while we're at the reunion" I smiled at my mother, my lifeline. While the school was okay with us bringing children to the reunion Edward and I knew it was best for Liz to stay away from all the people. We were probably going to leave Zach with her too, make life much easier for us with only the three older children.

"That's great!" Rose smiled, "I can't wait to show the bitch Lauren how hot our Cullen's have gotten, she was always jealous of us" she laughed, nudging me with her shoulder. It was great to see her smiling, the councillor Edward found her and Emmett has been working his wonders.

"We chose right sending our kids to that school, eh Esme" Renee laughed.

"For sure, I couldn't have asked for such great daughters-in-law's, and those grandbabies my boys have given me, I must be a genius I say, sending them to that school" Esme laughed and I smiled at her.

"I'm extremely grateful that's for sure. Imagining my life without Edward and the kids... The images don't form right in my head" I shudder at the thought, "Ali, you would've ended up with Aro" I laughed, remembering the boy that used to follow Alice around like a puppy. He was completely obsessed with all things army related and would never shut up about it.

"Oh God no" she laughed, and punched me in the arm as we made our way outside, relaxed from our massages and ready to go out for lunch.

"I'll have a BLT burger, with a side of fries. And do you think you can put extra pickles on the burger?" Rose orders I pull at face at her, pickles are disgusting. The waiter nods and leaves our table. Not two minutes later we hear an all too familiar voice.

"Renee?" Charlie's voice rings across the table. We all look up in shock.

"Charlie..." she whispers. Shock full in her features. Alice and I glance at each other before we turn our focus to Renee.

"You look well Nae" I raise my eyebrow at Charlie as he nervously pulls on his moustache.

"What do you think you're doing Charlie?" Alice asks

"I just want to talk Isabella" He replies, she huffs and rolls her eyes, how he can't tell the difference between us I'll never know.

"Wrong one Charlie" Rose bites back. He raises his eyebrow at her in confusion before looking back to Renee

"Do you think we can meet up sometime?" He asks. Renee glances at Alice and I before turning back to Charlie

"Uh... sure I guess" She replies quietly as the rest of us stare at her wide-eyes. What is she doing?

EPOV

"I can't believe you'd do that mum!" Alice's screech can be heard in the front yard. Alice jumps out of his seat immediately, running out the door with me and dad hot on his heels as I yell at Emmett to watch the kids.

"He just wants to talk" Renee tells Alice and Bella who are standing in front of her, anger across their features.

"What happened" I ask my mum. She quickly fills me in on the events of lunch and I quickly make my way over to Bella. I wrap my arms around her waist and she grabs my hand.

"Alice, Bella, please, I just feel as though I have to do this, don't make this harder than it needs to be" A frown crosses the girls features, and at this moment I don't think I've ever seen them look so alike, identical twins or not.

"Whatever mum" Alice mumbles, grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him into the house. "Do whatever you want." Renee frowns at her daughter before looking at Bella, hoping for approval from one of her daughters. She shrugs her shoulders before looking up at me.

"How's Liz doing today?" She asks me, I raise my eyebrow at her, but she shakes her head.

"Uh... really good I guess, she's been playing with her siblings all day" Bella nods at me, taking one last glance at her mum before walking into the house. "I'll get started on dinner" she tells me.

Renee sighs, looking at me, but all I can do is shrug my shoulders and motion to the house. She leads the way into the house, my own mother walking there with her.

* * *

**So the next week and a half is spent partying and working, with work tomorrow, then a party after, work friday, party Saturday, my first day of sleeping in (since 2 years ago) Sunday, work Monday and Tuesday, my birthday Wednesday, Partying Thursday, Breaking Dawn Part 2 Friday (so bummed I couldn't go Thursday which is when it opens here!) and partying Saturday. Despite all this I am hopefully going to get some writing done tonight, Friday and Sunday, getting a few chapters in. Depending on what I get done I will begin a posting sceduled (hopefully). I will also, when I get stick of writing this story, be beginning another one that has been flying around my head for about a year now, this won't be posted until this is finished and I have the majority written so I can post on a sceduled next year. **

**Hope you're all well,  
**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter XoXmeggzieXoX**

**Oh, so I did get a few messages over my time gone about Betas, but It's been so long since I've been posting so I thought I'd ask again. Anyone interested (or still interested) in being my totally awesome beta shoot me a private message.  
**

**Lots of Love  
**

**XoXmeggzieXoX  
**


End file.
